The Life Ruiner
by I'm Miss World
Summary: I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday. And I couldn't help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again... ReidOC
1. Where Did She Go?

**Disclaimer:** The Covenant is not mine. I only own OC's. I do not get paid to write this. The opinions of the characters in this story do not necessarily reflect my opinions.

**A/N:** Yeah, so I know I'm supposed to be writing I Must Be Dreaming, butttt I really wanted to write this story too. I figure I can juggle two stories. I have nothing to do for the next few days because my boyfriend's band is recording. Plus, I don't know how long this one will be. Anyway, the first chapter will be in Kate's POV. But the POV will switch throughout the story. Anyway, the song for this first chapter is 'Yearbook' by Hanson (hey, they're talented kids).

* * *

**-Kate's POV-**

I've known Brody Burkhart since I was twelve years old. I met her in junior high and we stayed friends. Not the best of, but friends. She was a really interesting girl. She always seemed to have a smile on her face and a witty comeback to any insult. I was always jealous of her eyes, but she said she'd kill to have my tan. She was pale as a ghost. The girl just couldn't tan to save her life. Anyway, her eyes were a dark green, like nothing I'd ever seen before. Everyone thinks they're contacts. Her dyed deep red hair only made them stand out more. I personally think she'd be prettier if she didn't have a lip ring. Not a fan of facial piercings. Her nose stud wasn't so bad though.

She was gorgeous, but she didn't have the best reputation. Half of it was made up by jealous girls, who's crushes were more interested in Brody then them, so they took it out on her on the bathroom wall. But half of her rep was true too. Apparently, she was good at what she did, her wild appearance intriguing guys even more. She's the girl who sent Aaron Abbot on his ego trip sophomore year. Now he thinks he can get any girl he wants. She made Reid Garwin a man freshman year, letting him deflower her. Then there was Caleb Danvers, who she'd been messing around with sophomore year, before Aaron. Gerard Miller and Casey Brown from the swim team were the other two notches in her bedpost from the swim team. Then there was Andy Masters, Ben Williams, Taylor Knight, Sean Alves, Grant McCartney, and some more…

I didn't hold it against her though. They all gave her confidence, which I know she lacked. Though it hardly ever showed, I've seen her break down a few times. She's been my roommate at Spenser Academy since freshman year. She comes off as an all around average girl with a bit of a wild streak, but she's really insecure. She doesn't eat much. And I'm pretty sure she's a bulimic, though I've never had the guts to say anything or follow her to the bathroom after meals. On top of her insecurities, she was terrified of commitment. She'd find a reason not to date every guy that showed interest. She had her fun and then she was done. That's what happened with Caleb. He asked her out and she freaked. I'm not sure the two have made eye contact since though they do hang out during lunch and at Nicky's.

The reason I'm thinking so much about her though is that it's the beginning of my senior year and I haven't seen her. I have a new roommate named Sarah Wenham (who so has it for Caleb already). But I haven't even heard from Brody. I certainly have heard _about_ her though, and classes haven't even started yet!

No one seemed to know what happened to her. Just things they've heard. She dropped out. She got pregnant. She's in rehab. Her parents are broke, so she can't afford to go to Spenser anymore. She transferred to the public. She eloped in Vegas with last years Algebra T.A. She committed suicide (that one was Kira Snider's story. She only wished). The most popular story I've heard though was she moved. A few people said they saw a Century 21 sign outside her house over the summer. I could never manage to stay in touch with Brody over the summers for long. I really wish I knew where she was though…

Months passed and there was still no sign of her. Of course, I was preoccupied with some crazy fucking new kid Chase who decided to try and kill Caleb for magical powers I had no idea he, my boyfriend, Reid and Tyler had. Needless to say I was pretty pissed off when I found out Pogue was keeping that secret from me. Especially after I ended up cursed and in the hospital. I can't believe I trusted that fucker Chase. But time passed and I forgave Pogue and we were settled again. Pretty soon half the year had gone by and no word from Brody. I called her phone a few times, but it always was out of service. Maybe she got a different phone? It was true what people were saying though. She didn't live in her house anymore. I drove by once… just to check. There was an old couple sitting on the porch swing.

After a while, I forgot about Brody. She never attempted to contact me. I was more focused on the four boys and their ascensions. Three had passed. Tyler had been the only one left up until this morning. By April 22nd, all four Sons of Ipswich were eighteen and had officially ascended. Of course, now that they were eighteen, they just _had _to go to some sleazy strip joint in West Newbury. I decided it was okay for Pogue to go, but just this once. He was delighted. I had to cross my arms over my chest in annoyance when it came to Sarah and Caleb. Did I mention they're going out?

"I really don't mind staying behind Sarah. It's not a big deal. Those places are degrading anyway," Caleb said, smiling softly to his petite blonde girlfriend. I scoffed and smacked Pogue in the arm.

"Why can't you be like that?" I snapped. He looked absolutely shocked.

"You said I could go!" Pogue defended.

"Yeah, well you could've at least put up an argument," I pouted.

"It's okay Caleb, really. Just have fun… and keep your hands to yourself," Sarah joked with her boyfriend, gently shoving him. He laughed deeply and kissed her.

"Let's get the hell outta here bitches!" Reid yelled from the driver's side of Tyler's black Hummer, hitting the side of the door out his open window with his hand.

"Reid!" Tyler yelled at his best friend from the passenger's seat, not wanting the reckless blonde to damage his pride and joy. "Watch it!"

"Yeah, yeah baby boy. Get in you pussies!" Reid shouted at our boyfriends, honking the horn now instead. I rolled my eyes at him. He's so annoying.

"Bye babe," Pogue said, kissing me on the lips quickly.

"Remember our deal?" I asked, giving him the 'I'm fucking serious' look.

"Yeah. Don't spend more then twenty dollars at that whore house," Pogue repeated, mimicking my voice.

"I'm serious," I said, shoving him back. He's lucky I'm not kicking his ass for going to a strip club.

"Hey, I already said you could come if it's that big of a deal!" he said, grinning wickedly. I shook my head and tried hiding my smile, but I couldn't. "I'll see you later."

"Pigs," I spat to Sarah as the boys climbed into the Hummer and drove off. Sarah laughed and we went back towards the Spenser boarding house.

We went in the bathroom downstairs. We decided to hang out in the common room for a while to see who was around and watch some TV. I stood in front of the mirror, running my fingers through my long, dark hair while Sarah did her thing in the stall.

"Who's Brody Burkhart?" Sarah asked as she flushed the toilet. I stopped fixing my hair and frowned.

"Why?" I asked, wondering what she'd heard. I'm really not interested in telling her that Brody used to fuck Caleb.

"Nothing, there's just a lot of real nasty things written on the wall about her," Sarah pointed out, opening the stall and walking out. "But I don't think I know her. Did she graduate or something?" Sarah continued, standing next to me to wash her hands.

"No… she used to be my roommate. I don't know what happened to her. I think she moved. Her family doesn't live in their house anymore," I told Sarah.

"Oh… why's all that stuff in there about her?"

I sighed. "Brody… she was a nice girl, she really was. She just… made bad decisions. Slept around. A lot. It's not like she had AIDS or anything, but she did it to make herself feel better. But I think that it only made her feel worse…" I trailed off, rethinking my words. It was true. I think she always felt used, even though she covered it up well.

I saw Sarah make a face in the mirror at the thought of being with a bunch of guys. "Let me guess, she must've been with Reid."

"Yeah… she was. Only once though. A while ago. Freshman year. They were both virgins," I told her, wondering why she just tossed her virginity away on _him_ of all people. I never had the guts to ask her. It's not like she cringed at the mention of his name or anything. Quite the opposite actually. They hung out a lot. But she never really liked talking about what she did with guys, although that's all the guys could think about doing after. Letting their friends know about their crazy one or two nighter with the Spenser wild child. But she was just another locker room joke in the end and she knew it.

"She never… with any of the others, did she?" Sarah asked, looking slightly uneasy. I know she _meant_ did she ever screw Caleb.

I looked at my friend and scraped my teeth over my lower lip. "She… went with Caleb for a while…" I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear and forget what she had asked. Nope. I saw the girls face drop in the mirror's reflection. "Look, it was sophomore year Sarah. A long time ago."

"Yeah. Yeah I know. I know he's been with other girls. It's not a big deal I just wondered…"

"Caleb's clean as a whistle. Don't even worry. As far as I know Brody was too. So chill." Sarah nodded and we left the bathroom going to sit on one of the common room couches, chilling with some girls from our Calc class. But now I had her on my mind. I'd stopped wondering what happened to Brody for a while, but now that's all I could think about…


	2. Throw This Dollar Down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant. But I _would_ to make Reid my slave…

**A/N:** Yeah, so I like this story. Anyway, the song is 'Magdalena' by A Perfect Circle. There's pictures of Brody and Shannon in my profile**  
**

* * *

**-Caleb's POV-**

"I'm ready to see some titties!" Reid howled as we walked towards the strip club called Balloons. Jeeze, this isn't exactly a part of town I'm interested in wandering around. Lots of shady characters lurking around here.

"Hey man, hey man. I need some money to get back home to Hawaii. Help a brotha out," a tall, large man who smelled as if he hadn't showered in years said, coming up to me with a cup in his hand. I could smell the marijuana from at least six feet away. I grabbed some change from my pocket and dropped it in his cup, just to get him away from us. Reid had already disappeared into Balloons, with Tyler in tow. "Thanks man. God bless you," the homeless man said, walking away.

"Oh man, this better be worth it," Pogue muttered, handing over the fifteen cover charge and his ID. I did the same.

"Have nice night, boys," the bounced said, letting us in. We joined Reid and Tyler at a table right up front. Reid already was ogling a tall blonde on the center stage, running around with tassels on her breasts. I rolled my eyes. This is going to be a long night.

"Oh dude, check that out," Reid said to Pogue, nudging him and gesturing to the blonde girl and a new girl with short brown hair rubbing each other's bodies. "Hey Ty. Give that to the blonde," Reid said, thrusting a dollar bill to Tyler.

"You do it…" Tyler trailed off. He can be a little shy, though the grin on his face certainly said he was enjoying himself as his eyes watched the blonde go off the stage and then flashed over to the brunette who was swinging around a pole.

Reid chuckled at our friend and stuffed the dollar back into his pocket, leaning back in his chair.

"She's kind of hot," Tyler said, eyeing the brunette.

"Dude, don't even think about it," Pogue said.

"Yeah, unless you want some STDS," Reid continued, sounding out what is usually an abbreviation for sexually transmitted diseases and creating his own little word. I shook my head at my friends. I'm really uninterested in this. I almost felt bad that these girls were doing it… but I guess they chose this life…

"I'm gonna try to get us some booze. Be right back," Reid said, running to the front of the club and over to the bar.

The brunette moved to the smaller stage to the right as her song died down and another started up, a very pale, red head taking the main stage. I must have been as pale as she was when I saw her face as the lights flashed…

**-Brody's POV-**

"Cover that shit up," Shannon said to me as I pinned my hair up in the mirror. Shannon owns this place, meaning he's my boss. Typical pervy one at that too. He's good looking as hell, but he's a fucking prick. "Here."

I took the black lace fingerless gloves he offered me and pulled them as high as they could go, which was above my elbows. "Lookin' good Mags," he said, slapping me in the ass. I leapt forward, turned and glared at him.

"Don't call me that and don't touch me," I snapped at the older guy. He must've been at least 35, not htat he didn't look good though. I hate when he calls me Magdalena, or Mags. Whichever one. I hate them both. Magdalena is my stage name. It's to keep us safe from the crazies.

"Get your ass out there," he said with a scowl, walking out the side door back to the bar most likely. I scoffed at him and made my way through the curtain. I let the breath I always held out slowly and made my way over to the pole.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Hey buddy, listen. It's by best friend's birthday tonight, and I know we're eighteen but, think you could sell to me anyway? I'll pay you double. We've got a clean driver." I could tell by the bartender's bushy eyebrows he was intrigued.

"Lemme check with the boss," the burly gray haired man said and walked over to a guy who looked about thirty sitting at the end of the bar. I saw them exchanging words, then the bartender nodded his head in my direction. The owner, I guess, looked over at me then the two came this way.

"Serve the kid Phil," the younger guy said, leaning against the counter. "Shannon Gellar, owner," he said, offering his hand. "What's your poison?"

"How bout three beers, a shot of Jager, and two tequilas," I ordered.

"You heard him!" this Shannon dude said to the bartender. The older man grumbled under his breath and got to work. "So, Phil tells me it's your friend's birthday?"

"Hell yeah it is. Baby boys over there. Never seen so many titties in his life," I said, laughing.Shannon laughed with me.

"Yeah, well for an extra thirty, I can have a girl waiting for him in a private room in back. 'Slong as he keeps his hands to himself, I can have one of my best girls giving him a private lap dance."

I thought about the offer for a minute. Then I smirked. "Thirty huh? Sounds good." I pulled thirty bucks from my pocket and slapped it in his hand.

"Pleasure doing business my man. Just have him flash this pass to the bouncer back there in about half an hour, and he'll be good to go," Shannon said, handing me what looked like a concert backstage pass that girls get for flashing roadies. The laminated card on a key chain said 'Balloons' and had the silhouette of a perfectly proportioned girl on it.

Shannon lurked back into the shadows and I licked my lips, swinging the pass around my index finger. Ty's gonna piss himself. Maybe it'll be that brunette he was drooling over.

"Three beers, two tequilas, one Jager," the gruff bartender said and I pulled some cash out, leaving a nice tip. I shot back the Jager right there, leaving the glass on the counter and juggled the rest of the drinks back to the table. I almost dropped all of them when I noticed the girl dancing. I put the stuff on the table for the guys.

"No fucking way," I muttered, walking up to the stage where some eager customers watched the new girl that had taken the stage. My eyes scanned her body, taking in her whole appearance. High-heeled boots that laced up in the front and stopped just under her knees. Long, slender pale legs, with a garter on her left thigh that already had a few bills stuffed in it. A black lace thong over slim hips and a decent ass. Flat stomach, white as her legs, with a barbell through her bellybutton. A mid-drift buster that matched her panties covered the ribs I knew were visible on her ghostly white skin. He's still so thin. But she has big tits now. I can tell even though they're still covered up. Wonder where those came from? Thin arms that led down to small hands with long fingers and were covered halfway with lace fingerless gloves. Dark red hair. And the most piercing green eyes I've ever seen. "Brody Burkhart," I stated as the girl crawled o her hands and knees right by me. She did a double take, looking rather shocked at my presence. "Oh how the mighty have fallen," I smirked folding a dollar bill and slipping it into the strap of her thong.

I sat back in my seat, drinking half my beer in one gulp. "This is sick, I'll be outside," Caleb muttered, getting up from the table and leaving the club. I grunted and watched my former schoolmates every move. She kept glancing at our table as she danced around the pole, collecting bills from the men that were offering their tips.

"I've gotta call Kate. Be back," said Pogue before running out the same way Caleb had gone. They're gonna miss the show!

I chanced a glance at Tyler who was looking anywhere but the stage. Pussy. I just shook my head and stood up again as her top fell to the floor. I took a few more bills out of my pocket and dropped them on the stage, loving the way she crawled over to get them. It was turning me on.

She seductively lat on her back, moving her hands from her shoulder, down her chest and stomach. I dropped a twenty in the valley between her breasts before going back to my seat and just watching her. This night turned out better then I thought, even if the rest of the guys were being bitches about it.


	3. She's Too Young For The Club

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant. Or Balloons. It's a real strip club, but it's in Providence RI

**A/N:** I'm having fun with this story. I have no idea how long it's going to be though. It might only end up being short. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! The song for this chapter is 'Cocaine (We're All Going To Hell)' by Strata

* * *

**-Pogue's POV-**

"Hey I have something really important to tell you," I said when Kate picked up the phone.

"_What did you do Pogue?"_ she snapped.

"Nothing! Why do you- never mind. Look, I found Body."

"_What?! What do you mean __**found**__ her?"_ Kate asked in a fearful voice.

"She's uh… she's working at Balloons. She's stripping."

**-Brody's POV-**

I almost ran backstage when my song finished. I can't believe this! This can't be happening to me! What are _they _doing here?

"Hey Mags, you've got a lap dance in the back room," Shannon said, walking up behind me. "Some kids birthday." I turned to face him, shaking my head.

"No. I have to go. I've got to get out of here," I said, shoving some of my things into my bag. I can't let them see me again. I just have to get out of here as quickly as I can.

"Hey, I'm not asking you, Brode," Shannon said, gripping my upper arm tightly. I wrenched my arm away from him and glared. "Stop being so fucking ungreatful. I know you need the extra cash and I'm doing you a favor. If I get caught with you in here, I'm the one who's gonna get fucked because you're underage. Now get your ass back there."

I huffed and marched away from Shannon. Though he was right, I need every dime I can get and I really shouldn't be allowed to work here because I'm only seventeen, he doesn't have to be such a cock about it.

I sighed and walked into the backroom. It was small and dark, with lots of red lighting. There was a pole and a chair facing it and some neon signs for alcohol. The ceilling speakers played soft dancing music. I could see the camera on the ceilling too. There was a no touching rule. The camera was there soothe bouncers could bust in, in case the guy got grabby.

I hate this room.

**-Tyler's POV-**

"Dude, you're going," Reid said, pushing me towards a doorway that was blocked by a tall, muscular man. He was extremely intimidating. Of course, he's a bouncer. So that makes sense.

"But Reid! No… stop… I… Reid!" I stuttered, trying to walk against my best friend. I couldn't go into the backroom. Who knows** what **these girls do to you in there!

"Hello, my friend here has a pass," Reid said, showing the pass to the bouncer and grunting, moving aside. Reid opened the door and shoved me in, closing it right behind me. Shit.

"Oh God…" the girl said. I looked up to find Brody looking at me embarrassed.

"Jeeze, Brody… I-uh… I… I can't- sorry!" I stammered, quickly turning and trying to hide my blush as I glanced at the attractive barely clothed girl. I opened the door and jumped out of it, moving past the bouncer. Reid put his hand to my chest to stop me from walking right by him.

"What the hell, man!" he cried, not understanding why I couldn't be in there. "It's not fucking torture. What's your deal?"

"Did you request her or something? I can't get a lap dance from her! That'd just be… awkward!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around as I talked.

"Wait a second. Is Brody in there?" he asked, a grin forming on his face.

"Yeah Brody's in there! You mean… you didn't do that on purpose?"

"No… but hell, if you're not going in there, I am." Reid is sick. How can he enjoy watching someone we know… do that? It's just… weird. Then again… he slept with. So maybe it isn't that weird. For him anyway. Reid disappeared through the door after having a few words with the bouncer and I went over to the bar where Caleb and Pogue were hanging out.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Brody, Brody, Brody. Just when I thought you couldn't get any more pathetic…" I said as I saw the girl, about ready to leave the room through the other door. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of my voice and turned to face me.

"Reid…" she acknowledged me softly. I rolled my eyes. We'd had a bad falling out before summer started. No one really knew about it because nearly a week after it happened summer break came around and no one heard from her. Guess it was true then. Her parents had no cash and she's stripping to get money.

I looked her over, smirking t her barely clothed body. There was something different about her now though. And I don't mean the boobs. It's the smile. She was just normally a smiley person. But there was nothing there now.

"Well, it was a nice reunion and all, but I' going now so-"

"You're not done yet. I paid for a lap dance. If Tyler doesn't want it, then I do," I said, sitting in the chair. I leaned back in it comfortably. Brody sighed and dropped the bag she had slung over her shoulder to the floor.

She wasn't an exceptionally good stripper. She looked awkward, uncomfortable and self-conscious all the time. I noticed she was shaking a little bit. It could've been because of me though. I assume she doesn't want people knowing what she's doing and by next week all of Ipswich will know. Courtesy of me.

I resisted the urge to grab at her as she gyrated on my lap. I'm not stupid. I know you get kicked out for doing shit like that. And I want to relish this moment as long as I can. Do you know that feeling when someone you don't like is at your mercy? That's what this feels like.

It was over too soon though. As soon a there was a knock on the door from the bouncer she jumped away from me, not even turning to look back as she grabbed her bag and walked right out the other door.

**-Brody's POV-**

My teeth began chattering as the chills took over my body and I was in a cold sweat. Jesus, this fucking sucks. I need Shannon.

As if he read my mind, he came from the stage door and walked right up to me with a crooked smile on his face. "Shan, I need some stuff," I mumbled to the tall guy. He shook his head at me.

"Give me your tips then," he said, holding his hand out. I hesitated.

"I need that…" I said shaking my head, denying his offer. The chills hit me again and my teeth chattered loudly.

"Damn, you're getting bad, huh baby?" he teased, running his hand down my arm. "Tell you what… you can pay me another way instead…" he said suggestively. I frowned. I don't want to do that. I never wanted to be like this. I don't know how it happened. How t got this bad. "You'll have a nice warm bed to sleep in and everything."

I sighed. "Fine… fine. You win." He smirked and motioned for me to follow him. I went into his office with him and he shut the door behind him.

**-Caleb's POV-**

"I want to wait," I argued with Reid, who rolled his eyes.

"Who give s shit about her man? You shouldn't of all people," he grumbled, leaning against the brick wall between Pogue and Tyler. He lit up a cigarette and watched as some girls walked by. "Hey ladies," he said, turning on the charm. The young women giggled, nearly tripping over their feet as they tried to continue on their way and look back at him at the same time.

I can't believe him sometimes. And this is one of those times. A girl that we were both… involved with is working at a strip joint to make money. I know she isn't eighteen yet, so she's working there illegally. Who knows what else she's doing…? I intend on finding out though.

Pogue nudged me in the arm and I looked at him, wondering what he wanted. He gestured to the club's front doors and I saw Brody with a knee length trench coat wrapped tightly around her, her hair now pinned up and a cigarette in hand. I took a deep breath and went over to her. "Brody?"

**-Brody's POV-**

I jumped at the sound of Caleb's voice. I didn't even see the four Sons of Ipswich standing against the wall. I could see the glowing end of Reid's cigarette over Caleb's shoulder in the shadows and I looked away. He's a jerk.

"Caleb… uh, hey," I said blushing. He really used to like me, and I always felt awkward around him ever since he'd told me and I'd turned him down. Caleb is a great guy, don't get me wrong. But I know that he couldn't handle a girl like me. I'd just end up breaking him down. And Caleb doesn't deserve that.

"What's… what's the deal? What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure you saw what I was doing… if not I know Reid can fill you in," I avoided the answer I knew he wanted, taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Brody, you need to get out of here," he saqid, looking genuinely concerned.

"Caleb, you don't understand-"

"Well then explain it to me. Why are you doing this? You're better then this. Did you drop out?"

"Yeah… okay. I did." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Why would you do that? You're smarter th-"

"I know Caleb, okay? I couldn't take it anymore though! I couldn't take going into the bathroom and seeing some new gossip written about me on the wall every single day! All you guys talking about me in the locker room all the time! Him!" I almost yelled, gesturing to Reid as I said the last part.

Caleb turned and gave him one of those 'we'll talk about this later, you bet your ass' looks. "Caleb… my mom knew. People started telling my mom things about me. My fucking mom! We fought. I ran away at the beginning of the summer."

"So go back! This is crazy! It's dangerous!" he said, holding my shoulder tightly.

"There a problem here?" Big Rick, the front door bouncer asked, walking over to us, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No. Don't worry about it Rick," I said, dropping my cigarette butt on the ground and putting it out with the heel of my boot. He nodded and walked back over to the door. I could see him watching though, just in case.

"Come back home Brody," Caleb pleaded.

"I can't Caleb. You just don't understand." And with that I turned and walked back into the club.


	4. Tap The Vein That Bleeds

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant, nor do I condone the use of hard drugs in anyway, shape or form.

**A/N:** I'm really enjoying this story. Still working on the next chapter of I Must Be Dreaming… it's a bit of a filler so it's taking me a little while. I read the end of Harry Potter 8 (just because I hate surprises lol) and hot damnnnn! Anyway, the song for this chapter is 'Post Blue' by Placebo.

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

"Alright, spill it Reid. What the hell did you do to her?" Caleb asked as we piled into the Hummer. I rolled my eyes. They're so fucking uptight, the three of them. It pisses me the fuck off.

"I didn't _do_ anything."

"Bullshit. Why did she say she couldn't take you then?" Caleb demanded as he drove onto the highway.

"Fuck Caleb! Maybe it's none of your damn business!" I snapped at my 'brother'.

I sighed into the silence. They don't need to know anything. It has nothing to do with them.

"What happened to no secrets?" Pogue suggested, turning to face me from the front seat. I rolled my eyes. Damn it.

"I was fucking her, okay? Last year. But she did something… stupid and I broke it off. That's it. School ended like a week later. Happy?" I could see Caleb tense at my first statement. I knew he'd still liked her. He never stopped liking her until he met Sarah. And I fucked her anyway behind his back. No one knew. We kept it a secret to avoid awkward situations.

Almost the whole last term of junior year I didn't even bother with other girls cause she was always around and willing. But something happened. I never expected it to happen. But after it did, I got pissed off. Because now it was ruined.

**-Brody's POV-**

"Shan? Shannon…" I said in a soft voice laced with sleep, shaking the sleeping man next to me lightly. He groaned and moved around before his eyes opened.

"What?" he growled.

"Can I… get another? Please?" I asked him. He rolled over, looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table, which read 9:43 AM, and grunted.

"It hasn't even been eight hours," he said, rolling onto his back and looking up at me as I loomed over him. "That's pretty sad."

"I know… please Shan…" I was scratching my arms and sweating. He shook his head.

"Whatever. Go ahead." He pointed to a drawer on his dresser and I crawled out of bed, opening the drawer carefully. I sighed, feeling slightly relieved as I saw four syringes filled with brown liquid. There was some other stuff in there, even some of the crystallized form of the H, but all I could think about was piercing my skin with that needle as fast as I could.

I took out a thick elastic band from the pile of them in the corner of the drawer and awkwardly tied it above my elbow in a way that I could get it off easily. I snatched up one of the syringes and licked my lips, looking down at my arm and seeing a pulsing vein due to the elastic constriction. I pushed the needle in, and drew the syringe back a bit, seeing a bit of blood gather inside. I hit the vein. Perfect.

Using my teeth, I pulled the elastic from my arm and injected the brown sugar into my body, almost immediately feeling relaxed. I pulled the syringe from my arm and left it on top of his dresser, not sure what he does with his needles. I glanced back into the drawer, looking hungrily at the three remaining syringes. I shook my head, snapping back to reality and shut it. I can't steal from Shannon. He'd hunt me down like an animal.

**-Kate's POV-**

"I can't believe she's doing… _that_." I said to Pogue as we sat at breakfast the next morning in the small diner down the street from Spenser.

"Yeah… well believe it. It was… sickening. I couldn't watch and neither could Caleb. I think Tyler looked at the ground most of the time too. But Reid was like… ugh," he said, making a grossed out face. "He was loving it."

"Why? How could he like watching one of his friends degrade herself like that?" I wondered out loud.

"Hey, did you know she was sleeping with him last year?" Pogue suddenly mentioned.

"What? No she wasn't…" I thought about it for a minute. It seemed like towards the end of last year she never spent the night in our room. Of course, I know how she is, so I figured she was just messing with some guys. Was she seriously spending the nights with Reid? Maybe that's why they seemed to hang out all the time. Ew.

"Yeah, he said so. Guess that's who he was with when Ty was crashing at my place all the time cause Reid had a girl." Pogue said it so nonchalantly I wanted to smack him. "Then Reid said he broke it off with her after she did something stupid. Don't know what though."

"You didn't ask?"

"No… babe, you had to be there. Caleb was mad. Like, really mad. The kind of mad where you're afraid to say anything because it's like stepping on eggshells."

I sighed loudly. "He shouldn't be that mad. He has Sarah."

"I know but, it's like if I saw Lila Peterson working the pole, I'd be in a bad mood about it too, even though I don't like her anymore." I scowled at the mention of Lila the Liar. She almost broke Pogue and me up once because she said she was sleeping with him when she **wasn't**. She used to date him freshman year, and _still _obsesses over him. "It's just not something you want to see…"

I shrugged. I don't really get it.

But I do get that one of my friends is doing something dangerous and degrading.

**-Shannon's POV-**

"Brode, get your ass up," I said to the sleeping girl on my bed. She's a gorgeous girl, she really is. But I give her a few months before she's working the corner and three years before some hunters find her body in a ditch. It's a shame really.

She stirred, moving her hands up above her head. I eyed her infected forearms and shook my head. So sad. "C'mon, Brode, up," I said, shaking her harder. "If you wanna work tonight, you better get out of this damn bed soon."

Her eyes opened and she pushed herself up off the bed. Her eyes were sleepy as she yawned and climbed out of my bed. "Can I use the shower?" she asked, pulling on my long t-shirt she'd slept in and trying to cover her ass. I smirked.

"Ten minutes, or you're walking," I said before I walked out of my room and into the living room.

**-Sarah's POV-**

"Hey, you okay?" I asked Caleb, squeezing his hand from over the dining room table in his house. He was being really distant today…

"Fine… I just… a girl I know. I saw her at the club last night. And she wasn't there to watch," he said shaking his head.

"Oh… wow. I'm sorry. Who?" I asked curiously. That really sucks.

"Her name's Brody. I hate to see her wasting her life like that," he muttered angrily. A lump formed in my throat. I'm not happy that this girl was being brought up at the moment. The day after I find out she was… you know.

**-Brody's POV-**

I saw the blonde again tonight. What is he doing here again? What is his problem?

He was sitting at the same table as last night, only alone this time. I felt his eyes on me the entire time. He made me uneasy. When I was done I ran into the back room.

"Mags, what the hell? Why're you dancing like shit again? You did the same thing last night," Shannon chewed me out as soon as I stepped behind the curtain.

"I-I… I don't know. One of those guys out there used to go to high school with me…" I admitted. That must be it.

"Well stop it. Get over it. Or you're out, understood?" Shannon snapped, looking at me through his serious eyes. I swallowed and nodded. I can't loose this job… "Lap dance in the backroom. Kid requested you…" he said, raising his eyebrows.

I immediately knew who it was. My arms suddenly back itching badly. Shannon noticed and rolled his eyes. "One more… please?" I begged. I really needed it.

"I'm taking all the money for the lap dance then," he said. I nodded furiously. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I just need it. Now!

**-Reid's POV-**

I couldn't help myself. I dreamt about her dancing last night. I seriously came in my pants. I haven't had a wet dream since I was twelve.

I sat in the same chair I'd sat in last night, waiting for her. I slipped Shannon an extra twenty to send her in here specifically. I came alone for a reason.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I heard her say as she walked through the door. "Do you get some kind of sick pleasure from this?"

I smirked at the red head. "Babe, this worked a lot better last night when you didn't talk…" I said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before coming in front of me and working the pole.

I loved every second of it. She was stupid. Stupid to be doing this. Stupid for falling for me. Stupid for telling me.

I remembered what happened at the end of junior year. We were fooling around in her room. Kate was off with Pogue somewhere. I was on top of her, working her bra off when she did the dumbest thing any girl could ever do with me. _I love you._

I was out of her room in seconds. I snapped back to reality when the bouncer knocked on the door. Time's up. She took a few steps away from me, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey Brode. Still love me?" I smirked, wlkaing out the door.


	5. Fix All The Pain Away

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant

**A/N:** Alright, next chapter. I have nothing witty or entertaining to say in here right now. The song is 'My Sweet Price' by Placebo. I know the last song was Placebo, but they're my favorite band… so yeahhhh. This song is about heroin though so it fits nicely.

* * *

**-Caleb's POV-**

"Hey mom," I sighed as I sat in the living room after I dropped Sarah off at the dorms. Sarah was being anti social all day and I got the feeling maybe she'd heard about Brody and me. And she thought I still liked her. Well let me make it clear.

I don not like Brody Burkhart.

I mean, I _did_, at one time. But I _love _Sarah. I'm glad Brody turned me down sophomore year. She's not the type of girl I needed to be romantically involved with. She was always, well, Reid's type.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mom asked as I impulsively sighed.

"I saw Brody last night." She knew Brody. She'd never really liked her much.

"Oh," she said, making a face and sipping her coffee.

"Mom… she's working at a strip club."

"Oh! Oh my… wow. Well… I always thought there was something off about that girl. I knew she'd be one of _those_ types."

"Mom. That's not fair. Brody's a good person. She just-"

"Makes bad decisions? Don't they all Caleb? I never liked you hanging around her. After the thing's I'd heard from Dana Stewart's mother…" My mom shook her head and pursed her lips. I sighed.

Dawn Stewart's mother was a sugar mama if I've ever seen one. And living in a town filled with incredibly rich people, that's saying something. At fifty-six she had a twenty eight year old husband who looked as though he'd come straight out of a Calvin Klein ad. Of course, Brody _did _know he was married when she jumped in bed with him last year. But I don't hold it against her. I don't blame him for looking at a gorgeous girl like Brody when his wife looks like Mimi Bobeck from the Drew Carey Show.

Am I the only person who cares about Brody now, or what?

**-Tyler's POV-**

"Where've you been?" I asked my best friend as he came through the door of our dorm room. It's pretty late and he hardly ever goes to Nicky's without me, so I guessed he wasn't there. I didn't even know he was going out till I realized my keys were gone. He's such a pest sometimes.

"Nowhere special," he said casually, kicking his shoes off and jumping onto his bed. I raised my eyebrows at the blonde.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know next time you take my car and stay out until 3 AM."

"Sorry baby boy." He sat up on his bed, pulling his shirt over his head, then kicking his jeans off. He pulled the sheet over his waist and I looked curiously at him. He seemed in an unusually good mood.

"Okay, Reid. Spill. Where were you?" I asked. I had a pulsing suspicion I knew where he went. He's just the kind of person to get a sick thrill out of seeing her do _that_…

He chuckled. "I was at Balloons again." I glared at him. "Don't worry, I filled the gas tank."

"Reid, what is wrong with you? Doesn't it bother you at all that Brody does that for a living? She has to _take her clothes off for money_ because her parents are broke. I can't believe you enjoy that!" He really is a sick fuck sometimes.

"The way I see it, I'm helping her out." I shook my head at him. He'll never grow up.

**-Pogue's POV-**

"So Tyler said Reid's been going to the club for the past four weekends," I told Kate as I met her for lunch. She made a face.

"He's disgusting. At least tell me that he's trying to get her to quit."

"Doubt it. He likes watching her," I told Kate. An even more disgusted face this time.

"I can't believe you're friends with him…" I shrugged.

"I've known him forever. I know you don't like him, but he's not so bad." It's the truth. He's just kind of a womanizer.

"Maybe… I should go and talk to her or something…?" Kate suggested. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged. She rolled her eyes at me. Hey, I'm a man of few words.

**-Brody's POV-**

"Hey Brody, get back there. Shannon wants to see you," Big Rick said as I walked into the club. I gulped. I'm afraid of what he's going to say to me. I stayed over with him two nights ago and stole some stuff…

I couldn't help myself. I'm under so much stress and I'm broke. I have nowhere to sleep. And Reid keeps coming to the club. It's driving me insane! It kills me giving him the pleasure of looking at me in this vulnerable position. I dreaded walking into that room and seeing the smirk on his face as he sat in that lone chair.

"Rick said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked, walking into his office. I left the door open, thinking he wouldn't dare do anything if people could see.

"Shut the door," he said in an overly cheerful tone that had a shadow of malice laced in it. I swallowed and closed the door slowly. Shannon stood up and sauntered over to me. "Funny thing, Brode. I went to get some shit to sell last night, and it was gone. Any idea where it went?"

"Shannon… I-I-" I couldn't even find the words.

I gasped and clutched my cheek when I felt his hand collide with the left side of my face. "Fuck Brody! Are you fucking stupid?" he all but yelled at me. I jumped back a bit in shock. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "I've had people _killed _for pulling shit like that on me."

Tears sprouted from my eyes. "I'm sorry… Shannon. I'm sorry," I cried, trying to look away from his angry eyes. "I couldn't help it. I just need it… all the time."

He shook his head and let my chin go. "I went out on a limb for you when I said you could work here. Do you even realize how much jail time I could do for having you here? I fucking let you stay at my house, and I give you free hits more then I should. And this is how you repay me? You fucking _steal_ from me?" He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and over his face. "Get out. Out of the club. You're fired." My heart sank.

"Shannon, no please! I'll pay you! I'll give you all my tips and… I'll do whatever you want!" I whimpered. He can't do this to me.

He seemed like he was thinking about it. But then he sighed and shook his head. "Go home Brody. You're too young for this shit."

I sobbed and walked out of his office, my bag slung over my shoulder. Now what the hell am I supposed to do? I cupped the front pocket of my messenger bag and sighed. At least I still had three full syringes…

**-Reid's POV-**

"Sup Tony," I greeted the front door bouncer Saturday night at Bubbles.

"Reid," he said with a nod of his head. I slipped him twenty and went in, not bothering to show my ID. He knows me by now. I've turned into a regular. Just to watch her.

"Seen Shannon?" I asked the bartender Phil. I pay for a lap dance from Brody every time I come. It's extremely satisfying. You wouldn't understand…

"Right there," he said, pointing to the owner who sat at one of the back tables. I went over to him and sat down next to him. I slapped fifty on the table and smirked.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "Aren't you tired of her yet?"

"Not even close," I said. "It's a… personal thing."

He raised his eyebrows, then sighed, pushing the money back to me. "Well, I fired her."

"What?! Why?!" That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Personal thing," he smirked. I frowned. What the hell, this blows. "Tell Tony to give you your money back." With that he got up and disappeared behind the curtain. Fuck!

**-Kate's POV-**

"Listen Sarah, don't be like that with Caleb," I said to the blonde girl as we sat in our dorn. She was giving him a hard time for caring about Brody. They were still friends. And it's not as if it wasn't obvious that Caleb loved Sarah more then anything.

"I know. I feel like a bitch. It's just… I don't like him caring so much about a girl he's done it with…" I guess I understood that.

"I get you. But seriously, you have nothing to worry about. Brody and Caleb would never get together again. She made that perfectly clear sophomore year."

"So? He could still be interested in her. Just cause she didn't want him," Sarah groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me. Brody is like… too… oh, what's the word?"

"Slutty? Loose? Whore-ish?" Sarah offered. I was looking for a nicer way to put it… but for the most part…

"Well, I was looking for something a little less blunt, but yeah. Caleb's not into that. She only got like that after she'd turned him down."

"Ugh I hate this! I've never even met her and I can't stop the bitchy girl in me from wanting to kill her!"

I laughed at that. "Don't sweat it Sarah, trust me."

**-Brody's POV-**

"Hey Carla…" I said as I walked into the local shelter for unwed mothers. I prayed they'd take me. They all knew me.

"Brody," the foreign woman said, giving me a stern look. "We can't take you."

"Please Carla. Please. I got fired. I have nowhere to go. Please…"

"I'm sorry chiquita. I can't break the rules."

"Yeah… thanks anyway," I said, turning away and walking out onto the street again. I need somewhere to sleep.

"Hey, how much?" a familiar voice said. I looked into the rolled down passenger's seat window and saw the blonde driving, stupid smirk in place.

"Go to hell," I growled, my arms folded over my chest. As if my life couldn't get any worse right now.

"I'm serious. Word has it you need the money…" Reid said, driving slowly beside me as I continued to walk. "And I kinda miss the sight of you on your knees."

"Reid Garwin needs to pay for sex? Wow… what happened?" I said bitterly. The Hummer drove faster, ahead of me and he pulled into an empty restaurant parking lot. As he climbed out of the parked car, I turned around, walking in the direction I had come from, not needing this at all right now.

"Hey, don't walk away from me Brody," he growled. I could hear him catching up with me. I broke into a run, which was difficult with my bag slapping against my leg and the stuffed backpack on my back.

I cried out in pain as he grabbed my forearm and pulled me to a halt, almost sending me to the ground. I tried pulling my arm away from him, feeling the tears well in my eyes at the pain.

"I barely touched you!" he defended, letting my arm go. I rubbed my sleeved arm gently. A look of realization came over his face and he snatched my hand, pulling my sleeve up to my elbow.

"Reid, no!" I tried to pull my arm away from his view but it was too late.

"Oh, what the fuck…?"


	6. Always Comes Back For More

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**A/N:** Yeah, still nothing interesting to say. Except part of me loved the end of HP7 and part of me is pissed about it. Anyway, song is 'Slackerbitch' by Placebo. Yes, Placebo again. I just can't resist Brian Molko. But seriously, most of their songs are about drugs and stuff… so they fit well.

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

"Are you serious?" I laughed in that pissed of way, tracing my fingers over the infected track marks that covered her forearms. This situation suddenly wasn't a amusing as it once had been.

She pulled her arm away form me and covered it back up with the baggy shirt she was wearing. She looked so mad. "Happy now?" she hissed angrily. In the street lamps I could see she was crying. Great. I never know what to do when girls cry. I was too mad to worry about that though.

I held her face with both hands so she'd look at me and she clutched my wrists in fear. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" I growled, looking into her tear filled eyes.

She avoided my eyes and sucked in a shaky breath. I let her face go and just stared at her as she tried to shield herself from my view in any way she could. Doesn't she realize how… disgusting that is?!

I noticed her clutching the front pocket of her bag as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. I snatched the bag from her shoulder. "Hey, Reid!" she cried, jumping to get the bag from me. I dumped the contents of the front pocket onto the sidewalk. Lots fell out. Tampons, condoms, a comb, some cheap make up, a snack bag of Doritos, hair ties, a pair of socks, and three syringes filled with brown liquid.

"You're such an asshole!" she shouted, bending over to pick the stuff up. I put my foot down on the syringes, my eyes turning black as I did so to add more pressure. The plastic easily cracked and the brown liquid seeped into the cracks of the sidewalk.

"Reid!" she yelled at me, standing and pushing my chest. She got back on her knees and picked up the broken bits of the syringes, to try and scrap anything she could.

"Heroin? Brody, what is your fucking damage? Do you know what that does? Look at you! Do you know how pathetic you look right now?" I yelled. I couldn't help it. It was true, the way she was scrounging around on the ground for spilled drugs.

"Reid, just leave me alone! I can't believe you did that! I don't need this!" She was seriously crying because I destroyed her drugs. Well too bad. Someone has to do it.

I jumped back as she leaned over and threw up on the sidewalk. She held her hair back with one hand and coughed the vomit out. It dripped in between the cracks in the pavement, mixing with the spilled heroin.

When she was done she sat back on her feet, letting out a sigh broken by a sob. She ran her fingers through her greasy looking hair pulling at it. She looked almost panicked. I grabbed her wrist and wrenched her to her feet.

"Come on," I ordered, pulling her behind me to the Hummer.

"No, get the fuck off of me! Don't you get it? I hate you! You ruined my life! Just leave me alone and forget you ever saw me!" She pushed me away from her, squirming her wrist from my grasp and struggled with me for her bag, which I still had.

I scowled and let it go, watching her fall to the ground from the sudden release.

"Fine… get AIDS or whatever and die. See if I care."

**-Tyler's POV-**

I raised my brow at Reid as he walked into our dorm again, at a late hour. He looked angrier then he had been looking the last few weekends when he'd done this though. He slammed the door loudly and threw himself on his bed.

"What's up?" I asked, putting the book I'd been reading for my English final down.

"Brody got fired," he grumbled. "But that's not even it. I saw her walking the street and I stopped her. She's fucked up man."

"How so?" I asked curiously. I'd always liked Brody. She was really nice, despite what girls said about her. I don't care that she slept with a lot of guys. What she does in the bedroom is her business. She's never given me a reason not to like her.

"Heroin. Dude, she does _heroin_," Reid said as if he didn't believe it himself.

"She what? How do you know?!" I asked. I can't believe that. I wondered if this was just one of Reid's suspicions. He was the start of half the rumors in this school because he 'thought' someone did this and 'thought' someone did that.

"You should've seen her arms Baby Boy. They were all infected. Needle marks everywhere," he said, using his own arm and gesturing with his hand where the track marks had been.

"And you left her there?" I couldn't believe he'd leave someone we were all friends with in the gutter like that.

"I tried to get her to come back with me, but she said she hated me and to leave her alone. It pissed me off so I left."

"Maybe Caleb can go talk to her." Oops. Wrong thing to say apparently. Reid threw a death glare my way.

"What makes you think _Caleb _would be able to get her to come back?" he hissed.

"Well… he's a little more… gentle then you. And he hasn't been stalking her at a strip club for the past month."

"Shut up Baby Boy."

**-Kate's POV-**

"No, we have to go there right now! She needs help!" I yelled at Pogue, Reid and Tyler as we sat outside for lunch Monday afternoon. Reid and Tyler just told me Brody is on drugs. Hard drugs. I really didn't need this finals week.

"I already tried. She doesn't want help," Reid told me.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want help from you either if I were her. _Your_ help probably involves shoving your dick down her throat." Reid's eyes turned to slits as I said that one. It's true. He doesn't think about anything else but satisfying _his _needs.

"What makes you think you'd find her anyway? With all the shit she carries with her, I'd guess she's living on the streets. Or in different 'gentlemen caller's' beds." I looked disgustedly at Reid. That can't be true. I'm sure Brody has _somewhere_ to stay. There must be shelters or something, even if she is homeless.

**-Sarah's POV-**

"Hey Caleb," I said, walking up to him after school.

"Hey," he said, smiling. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Um, I heard something about that girl Brody from Kate. It's a little disturbing." He looked at me curiously.

"Like what?"

"I guess Reid found out she does heroin," I said in a soft voice, so people passing by wouldn't hear. Caleb's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"What?! How does he know that?!" He seemed frantic. It killed me.

"He saw." He had a horrified expression and leaned against the lockers, rubbing his face. "Caleb, do you have feelings for her?" I had to ask. I couldn't help it.

"So Kate told you?" I nodded. "I don't like her anymore Sarah. I love you. But she _is_ my friend. We stayed friends. And it bothers me to see someone I'm friends with do… dangerous things like that." I let out a breath of air and held my smile back. I feel so much better now. There was only truth in his eyes. Caleb isn't a good liar anyway.

"Kate wants to go find her," I told him, trying to make my boyfriend feel better.

"Sounds like a good idea…"

**-Brody's POV-**

Two weeks passed and I didn't see any of my old friends again. Good though. I don't want them to see me. Not like this. I smell. My hair is matted. My clothes are filthy. At least when I worked at the strip club Shannon let me use his shower. Or I snuck into gyms or motel rooms to take one. I don't even have the motivation to do that now. They'd all be graduating about now though…

I wondered if Reid told them. Or if he told everyone. I wondered if there were more things written on the bathroom walls about me.

I tried to go back to the club and talk to Shannon, but he gave Tony strict orders to keep me out. So I went to his apartment. He threatened to call the police on me, so I left.

I've done some things that I'm not proud of these past two weeks just to get some drugs. Anything. Not just heroin. I've settled for coke, acid. Anything.

Now I'm sitting alone in the park, sleeping on one of the benches. It's cold. Too cold to be out here.

Maybe Shannon was right. Maybe I just need to go home…

* * *

"It's your lucky day Brody. I just got some new stuff," a guy I know as Blaze said as he came up to me in the street three days later. He is a dealer, fairly new to the scene. But he managed to gain my business through his attractive appearance. After Shannon ditched me anyway…

Blaze is rather feminine looking. He's tall and thin, with long stringy black hair and blue eyes. It's his high cheekbones and clean shave that give him his feminine appearance. He can pull off the long black trench and get away with looking less suspicious because of his typical Goth boy look though. It's good for him cause he keeps stuff on him to sell almost all the time. He can't be much older then me.

"Sorry. No money." Lie. I've been stealing and begging to get some extra cash so I can buy a bus ticket to Ipswich.

"So?" he smirked. It's not as if I haven't done it before to him…

"I have to be somewhere in twenty minutes," I told him truthfully.

"Not a problem," he said, leading me into a shady alley behind a dumpster. He leaned against the wall and unzipped his pants. I'd need some for later anyway…


	7. She Wants To Go Home But Nobody's Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant

**A/N:** Thanks to all my loyal readers! I love you! The song for this chapter is 'Nobody's Home' by Avril Lavigne. I pretty much got the idea for this story from this song. The first time I ever heard this song, I saw the video and I cried. It's really depressing.

* * *

**-Kate's POV-**

"Done bitches! We are officially out of high school!" Reid howled. We sat in Nicky's. It was completely packed with graduated Spenser students. Even I chuckled at his outburst. Sarah and I were pushed close together, flipping through our newly obtained yearbooks.

"Oh my god, remember that?" she asked, laughing at a picture of the two of us decorating for prom and her mid air, falling off the step ladder she was on.

"Yeah!" I laughed. She became popular pretty quickly. I turned the page and saw a picture taken junior year. My heart sank and my smile faded as I caught sight of a picture in the corner. It said 'Friends Forever' and the top of the page and it was me, Pogue, Caleb, Tyler, Reid and Brody. We were sitting in the grass in the courtyard. There were things from our lunch on the ground in front of us. Reid sat next to her and she had her head on his shoulder. He was looking towards her, smirking. I was on the other side of her, my arm around her waist and head on her shoulder. We all looked so happy.

"Is that her?" Sarah asked, pointing to the smiling redhead in the picture.

"Yeah." I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. Can I get you a drink?" Reid asked, his other hand on Sarah's shoulder as he put his head between ours.

"No thanks Reid," Sarah said. His eyes flashed to the page quickly, before looking at me. I shook my head, but he didn't see because his eyes went right back to the page.

"Don't Kate. Can't you just have a good time? Forget her. She did it to herself," he said before he wandered off.

"I thought they were friends?" Sarah asked.

"Pogue said they fell out before school ended last year. I guess they were messing around for most of the last term. I didn't even know…" Sarah just raised her eyebrows and shifted uncomfortably.

**-Brody's POV-**

I tired to brush my fingers through my hair as I walked through the downtown streets of Ipswich, but my fingers only made it halfway through. I really need a shower. I continued walking, in search of a store with a bathroom I could use without having to buy anything.

I heard the whispers. The snickering. I was so out of place. A girl looking like nothing more then a street urchin amongst a bunch of women with Chanel and Louis Vuitton handbags and their rich boyfriends on their way to their parked Mercedes'.

I went in through the picnic area door of a McDonald's and went into the single stall bathroom, locking it. I turned the sink on, and put my head under the flow of water. I filled my hand as much as I could, furiously pressing the soap dispenser before putting the hand soap in my hair. Hey, better then nothing.

After a long scrubbing I rinsed the soap out then took off my shirt, leaving me in just my bra. I used the dirty t-shirt to towel dry my hair. Then I yanked a comb through it as best as I could. I miss conditioner.

Sitting on the floor, I turned the hand dryer on. I had to press it about 5 times to get my hair even close to slightly dry. I combed through it again, a bit easier now. Then I opened up my backpack, pulling a plain black tank top out. It didn't smell that bad. I shoved it on and used some cheap body spray I ripped off from WalMart.

I turned to the mirror, staring at my reflection. I pulled some arm warmers over my arms to cover the infections. I looked a little better…

**-Reid's POV-**

"Let's go Abbot. All or nothing," I said, getting ready to own the fucker in pool, for perhaps the last time ever. Doubtful, but you never know.

"I heard a funny thing today Garwin," he said, breaking. I raised my eyebrows at him, gesturing for him to continue. "Kira said she saw a pretty filthy looking Brody Burkhart walking around downtown about an hour ago." I stiffened, missing my shot. I cursed and threw my stick on the ground in frustration. What is with people lately? Why is Brody on everyone's minds?

"Doubtful Abbot. Let me let you in on a little secret. Brody Burkhart works the pole in West Newbury." Well, she did. Oh well.

"Seriously? I'll have to check that out…" That pissed me off.

"Don't bother. She got fired," I grumbled.

"Too bad... I would've loved a lap dance from her."

"Why don't you shut up and play?" I snapped.

"Hit a nerve?" Aaron put the bottom of his pool stick on the ground and held the top with his hand. "Don't tell me you give a shit about that little slut Garwin. Thought you were better then that."

"Fuck you Abbot. Like I give a damn about some junkie whore." Oops. That slipped out.

"Junkie? Don't tell me…" I lined up my shot, giving him a sideways glance. "Well fuck me."

**-Brody's POV-**

"_Please deposit fifty cents to complete this call," _the recording on the other line of the pay phone said. I took a deep breath and slipped one quarter into the silver slot. Am I really going to do this?

"_Please deposit twenty five cents to complete this call."_ I watched as the next quarter disappeared into the slot. _"Thank you."_ A small click and then ringing.

One ring. Two rings. Thr- _"Hello?" _an unfamiliar voice answered. I frowned and wondered if I dialed the wrong number.

"Hi, is this 574-5316?" I questioned.

"_Yes dear, what can I do for you?"_ the older sounding woman asked.

"I'm looking for Dana Burkhart…"

"_Oh, they don't live here anymore. I'm sorry dear,"_ the elderly woman said. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"You-you don't know where they moved, do you?"

"_Somewhere in Salt Lake City I believe."_

"Oh… okay. Thank you," I mumbled.

"You're welcome. Goodbye." –Click- 

I hung the phone up hesitantly. As soon ad the receiver hit the hook I lost it. How could they do this? How could they move ad just leave me behind? Didn't they even care?

My body slid down the glass of the phone booth and I buried my face in my knees. Now what? Now I have no choice? I have to live like this. Aren't I supposed to get a second chance? I'm only seventeen. Isn't this considered child abandonment? Why would they just leave me like this?

**-Tyler's POV-**

"What?" I asked, holding my cell to my ear and steering my Hummer with the other.

"_Where are you Baby Boy?"_ Reid asked from the other line.

"I'm on my way, alright? Jeeze give me a break." I was on my way to Nicky's to meet everyone for an end of high school party. Nearly every kid from Spenser would be there.

"Well hurry up. I already emptied Abbot's pockets and I'm bored."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there in like three minutes. Bye." I sighed and shut my phone, once again concentrating on not hitting the people crossing the street at random points in the busy downtown area. There's a cross walk about twenty feet away. Cant' you cross there?! I slammed my breaks as some idiot guy and his girlfriend ran out in front of my car. It's **not** easy to miss a Hummer people!

I stopped at a crosswalk as a group of people walked in fornt of me. I saw the red hair in the streetlamp as she walked in front of my car, trailing behind the large group of people. I rolled down my window.

"Brody! Brody!" I called to the girl. She looked at me and waved shortly. "Get in. I'll give you a ride," I said. She looked hesitant and then shook her head, continuing on her way. I quickly found a vacant parking spot and followed after her.

"Tyler, just go away please. Forget you saw me here. I'm leaving anyway." She continued walking and I ran to catch up.

"Brody, no! Stop!" I ordered, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her. I saw she was crying and gave her a soft, concerned look. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer me. She just fell forward into my arms and buried her face in my shoulder. I hugged her tightly, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her.

People looked at the two of us curiously as they passed by. "I messed up Tyler," she sobbed into my shirt.

"Let's go sit in the car, okay? People are staring and this seems a little private," I coaxed. She sniffled and nodded. I took her hand and led her to where I parked. She climbed into the passengers seat and I took my usual spot in the driver's seat. Unless Reid is in the car anyway.

As soon as we got into the car, she broke out into loud sobs once again. "I never should've left. I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Why? What happened?" She gave me a look as if I were stupid. "Well, I didn't mean that… I thought something else had happened. Like, why are you back here?"

"I came back to go home. Tyler, I have nothing! I have no job! No friends! No family! I've been sucking dick for drugs! Tyler, I can't stop taking drugs!" she began crying harder. I shifted uncomfortably. She was so… blunt about how she got her drugs.

"I know. It's okay. We'll help you. But you can't leave again," I tried to assure my friend.

"You don't get it. I have to. My parents moved. They left me. The lady that lives in my house now said they moved to Utah!" It was hard to understand her through her sobs. Is she serious? Her parents seriously left her? I know she ran away but… what if she came back? They didn't even care that she wouldn't know where they were? Who does that?!

"Jesus Brody. I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry for a while. I sighed when my phone started ringing again. I pulled away from her and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"_Dude, it's been like fifteen minutes. Where are you?"_ Reid… _again_.

"Look, I'm with Brody. There's kind of a… situation."

"What do you mean you're with Brody?" 

"I mean I saw her walking down the street on my way… and her parents ditched her. She came back here to fix things and they moved on her." Reid didn't say anything. "You there?"

"_Yeah. Is she… you know… okay?" _I sighed and looked over at the girl who was still crying.

"I'm surprised you care. But no, not really. I'll be there when I can. See ya."

"Yeah… bye."


	8. All The Drugs In This World Won't Save H

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant.

**A/N: **I know a lot of you are waiting for I Must Be Dreaming, but this one is flowing so much easier right now. Don't worry though, I'm almost done with the next chapter of IMBD. Anyway, I posted my old story about Warren Peace from Sky high. I started it a long time ago, like right after the movie came out and I never finished. But I decided I like it and I want to finish it. It's called Soul On Fire. So if you like our gorgeous Steven in the role he was born to play, check it out. I know some of you want Tyler to be with Brody, but I just can't do that. I'd always be too tempted to go back to Reid. I have the biggest soft spot for bad boys. I just can't help myself. You know how they say girls like assholes? Well in my case, it's so true. Plus… I don't want to pair sweet adorable Tyler with a mess of a girl like Brody. Plus, Reid needs to learn from this girl. Tyler doesn't.The song is 'Coma White' by Marilyn Manson.

* * *

**The Life Ruiner by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 8: All The Drugs In This World Won't Save Her From Herself**

**  
-Caleb's POV-**

"What killed your high?" I asked Reid as he slumped in one of the chairs next to me. Reid isn't an easy person to read. His expressions only tell you so much. Most people can usually only pick out flirtations, anger and content. But knowing him as long as I have, I could see he was feeling a mixture of confusion, worry, anger and regret.

"Don't worry about it," he assured me. I've also learned not to push him into telling me when something is wrong. It only aggravates him more. But there are a few exceptions to that rule…

"Where's Tyler?" I asked, changing the subject. Some bitch he was seeing probably two-timed him or something so now he's in a bad mood. I know he doesn't really care, he just doesn't like sharing. That's his business. I really don't need or want the details.

"He got… held up." Okay, another thing about Reid. He can't lie to save his life. I can't understand how girls fall for his false charm.

"Okay Reid. Spill." Reid looked at me with sharp eyes and sighed.

"He's with Brody." What?!

"What's he doing with her?" I asked. Why the hell was he all the way in West Newbury? Did she call him or something? Is she okay? Why wouldn't she call me? Or Kate?

"Dude, I don't fucking know. He said she came back here to go home. I guess her parents bailed on her. Sounds like she's pretty upset…" Reid did seem unusually concerned. "He said he'd be here when he could get here."

"Her parents left her? So they moved without her? Are you kidding me?" That's the most fucked up thing I've ever heard! Who does that to their kid?

Reid shrugged. "Yeah, it's pretty messed up…"

"Well damn boys… Look what stumbled in," Aaron Abbot said from a few tables over to his best friends Bordy Becklin and Ryan Bael. Kira Snider, Aaron's tramp and my number one fan also sat at the table, nearly choking on her drink with laughter as she witnessed what Aaron was talking about.

Brody.

**-Brody's POV-**

"Tyler, this is a bad idea… I can't go in here. Just… forget it," I said as I trailed behind him on the stairs that led into Nicky's. Honestly I look like complete shit. I really don't want a bunch of my former classmates to get the satisfaction of seeing me like this. All those girls who said I was nothing more then a whore. I don't want to go in there and let them know they were right. I'm starting to feel withdrawal coming on soon. I need to get high…

"You never cared what people thought before," Tyler pointed out. Not entirely true.

"That was before I realized everything they said about me was true."

"Brody, don't say that. Just come in. If you want to leave, we can leave, okay?"

"Promise?" I have a feeling I'm going to want to leave right away.

"Yes, now come on. I bet everyone will be too drunk to even notice you by now," he tried to lighten up the mood. I gave him a half smile, humoring him but it didn't really work. Tyler's not stupid. He knows.

I followed closely behind Tyler. Nicky's was only this packed three nights during the year. The first night was the night before the first day at Spenser, the second prom night and the third when the senior class graduated. And since I know prom already passed, I guess that means everyone graduated. Wow… has it really been a year? Time seems so much faster when you're high all the time…

I clutched Tyler's shirt and walked as close as I could to him we made our way through the dancing crowd over to the tables. He was right. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice me. Is that good or bad…? Never mind, I spoke too soon. "Well damn boys… Look what stumbled in," an all too familiar voice taunted. I looked to see Aaron Abbot rising from his table and coming to stand in front of Tyler, who I still lurked behind. "So, is it true?"

"Aaron, leave her alone," Tyler warned. I gripped the back of his shirt tighter. I won't lie. I've been beaten up by a few guys who act just like Aaron does. I have little trust in males nowadays for this particular reason. Especially men like him.

"Shut up Simms, I wasn't talking to you," Aaron grabbed my shoulder, pulling me out from behind Tyler.

"Aaron, get away from her." I turned to see Caleb had walked up from a nearby table, arms folded over his chest threateningly.

"Relax Danvers. I'm just trying to talk to an old friend. Right Brode?" I shifted uncomfortably under Aaron's gaze as he circled around me. I flinched when he wrapped an arm around my waist from behind and his other hand, which was clenching some dollar bills trailed over my chest. "Five bucks for a lap dance. Ten if you suck-"

He didn't get to finish because Tyler stepped up and pushed him backwards into his table. He ended up knocking over a drink, which spilled all over Kira.

"Tyler, I want to leave," I begged the blue eyed boy.

"Brody, come here," Caleb said, holding his arms out to me. Caleb and Tyler. I could trust them. They weren't the type, you know?

I almost sunk into Caleb's arms. They were safe arms. Arms that wouldn't hurt me. Or judge me. But I decided against it when a pretty blonde came over to him and looked between the two of us, Tyler and Aaron, who was in Tyler's face right about now. As if on cue, Reid's best friend in danger alert system must have gone off because the blonde stood between Tyler and Aaron, whispering… something to Aaron.

"Sarah. This is Brody. This is my girlfriend Sarah. Can you bring her over to the table. I need to settle this," Caleb asked this Sarah. She looked nice enough.

"Sure, come on," she said softly, giving me a small smile. She knew. Someone told her. I could see it in her accusing eyes. She knew about me and Caleb.

"Brody!" The dark haired girl I had once roomed with at school jolted out of her seat and rushed over to me, her boyfriend standing and looking at the scene over my shoulder where the boys were. Of course, he ended up joining his friends.

"Kate…" I couldn't help but cry. I've never been so scared in my life. I have no future. No chance.

"Oh my god. I've been so worried about you," she whispered, hugging me tightly. She didn't seem to care that I smelled like I hadn't showered in a fair share of days or that I was grubby looking as hell. She almost broke me in half with the tight embrace.

I envied her. She has the perfect body. Perfect curves. Perfect tan. Perfect everything. I'd always been jealous of Kate's looks. My curves just made me look like a cow.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Listen Abbot, sit the fuck down and get out of Tyler's face. Leave him alone. Leave me alone. Leave them alone. And leave Brody alone. Got it?" I hissed venomously, no joke in my expression at all.

"Whatever Garwin. You saved your boyfriend again. Good for you. Let's get out of here," Aaron said to his friends. They all walked off into the crowd. I don't care if they left or not.

"All set?" Caleb asked. I nodded in response and walked back over to our table, my brothers in tow.

I sat back in my seat, trying not to look but I couldn't help myself. Kate's a fit girl. Not too thin, but not even close to fat. Looking at Brody next to her made me want to puke. She's _so _thin. Somehow she manages to have pretty decent sized boobs though. Fake I guess. Her hair brushed away when Kate let Brody out of the hug they'd been in and I could see her upper back where her shirt didn't cover. I can see the top of her spine and her shoulder blades a little too well. I gagged inwardly. The messenger bag on her shoulder looks like it weighs more than her.

I glanced at her arms and shook my head. Arm warmers. Wonder what _those_ are hiding… fsh. She brought a bony hand up to her face and wiped her forehead. I could see the beads of sweat reappearing though. She sat down next to Kate and looked uncomfortably at each of us.

"Brody… what are you doing here? I thought you were… you know," Kate asked, not wanting to say it. Just say it damn it! I thought you were taking your clothes off for pervy guys and money! I thought you were busy shooting up as often as you could! I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything.

Brody sniffled and wiped her forehead again. She got a chill and shivered, then took a deep breath. "I came back to go home. I wanted to go home. I just wanted to… fix everything." Tears started falling down her cheeks as she spoke and I shifted uncomfortably. God, why do girls cry so much?

"Her parents moved to Utah. They left her," Tyler filled in for the sobbing girl. I frowned as he said it. It sounds so… bad. I can't even imagine what it must _feel_ like. It's basically like your parents saying, 'Hey, we don't give a shit about you anymore.'

"Can we leave Tyler?" she asked. It was quiet but I heard her.

"Yeah Brode. We can leave," he said, shaking his head. I looked at him confused. He just got here. "I promised her we could leave if she wanted to. It's the only way I could get her in here." Oh, well isn't that just great.

"I'm coming too," Kate piped up. Caleb nodded. Everyone got up and ready to leave. Sighing, I followed them. I wasn't going to argue. Brody was a total mood kill anyway.

**-Brody's POV-**

"I have to use the bathroom," I said as I spotted the restrooms. I walked away quickly before anyone could say anything and went through the brown door that had 'Women' written across it.

I quickly went into the handicap stall, happy that no one was in here besides me as I walked by and checked under all the stalls. I locked the door behind me and shut the toilet lid. I straddled the toilet backwards and dug through the front pocket of my bag. I found what I was looking for and took the Ziplock bag out of my bag and put it on the back of the toilet. I did it all so fast it scared me.

Emptied the contents of the bag. Lined the white powder up. Sucked it up. And it was done. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt my heartbeat increase. Cocaine isn't my drug of choice, but beggars can't be choosers. It's some of what I got from Blaze.

I sniffed a few times then packed the stuff back in my bag before checking my face in the mirror. I blinked a few times then wiped the powder off my nose. Much better. I came out of the bathroom and followed everyone out of Nicky's. Reid was looking at me strangely.

I trailed behind everyone, staring at the ground. They were all talking about me. What to do with me. I'm a burden…

"Reid!" I cried out as I almost slammed into him. He'd stopped right in front of me.

"Christ Brody…" he said, grabbing my chin and making me look up at him. I looked at him confused when I felt something drip onto my chest. I looked down. Blood. It was blood. Reid shook his head and I wiped my hand under my nose and saw more blood. My nose was bleeding. I swallowed and looked around nervously as everyone stopped to see what was going on.

"Oh God. Here," Sarah said, pulling tissues out of her purse and handing them to me.

"Th-thanks."


	9. Words Are Very Unnecessary They Can Only

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Also check out my new Warren Peace/OC story for all you Steven Strait fans. It's called 'Soul On Fire'. I won't be around for the next two days. I'm going to Salem tomorrow and then to Vermont Saturday to watch my friend in her first rodeo. So I wouldn't count on any updates until Sunday. The song for this chapter is 'Enjoy the Silence' by Depeche Mode.

* * *

**The Life Ruiner by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 9: Words Are Very Unnecessary They Can Only Do Harm**

**-Brody's POV-**

"She can't stay with me. My mom doesn't exactly… like her," Caleb said as we stood in the parking lot. I was trying to stop my nose from bleeding.

"Ditto for me. Ever since she heard about Dawn's step dad…" Pogue trailed off. Why do mom's all gossip to each other damn it. More like why can't I just keep my damn legs closed. "And Kate's already staying at my house till her parents get back from the Bahamas. And they just left today."

"I'd say you could stay with me but my parents would flip if I brought a girl home…" Tyler blushed.

"I'm at Caleb's for the week. I live all the way in Boston anyway," Sarah said. I got the feeling she didn't like me all that much.

"Forget it guys. Thanks but… don't waste your time. I'm a pain in the ass. If someone could just give me a ride to the bus station and spot me some cash, I'll be-"

"Oh fuck, you can stay with me!" Reid exploded. Everyone turned to him with shocked expressions. He ran his hands through his hair roughly then came over to me. "But you **cannot** do drugs in my house, got it?" His eyes were an unusual dark shade of blue. Why is he even offering? It's pretty clear he doesn't want me there. "And if you steal from me Brody, I'll fucking-"

"You know what, forget it! I'd rather sleep on the streets!" I turned away form him but he grabbed me.

"Don't be stupid!" he hissed. "Get in the damn car," he ordered. No one said anything. I just climbed into Tyler's backseat and shut the door. I heard hushed whispering between the people outside, but it soon died down and Tyler and Reid climbed into the front of the car. "My parents are going on business in one day. Plus… my mom always liked you." What Reid said was true. As far as I know, I'm the only girl he's ever brought home to his parents. I think they were a bit uneasy about the way I looked at first, but his mom ended up liking me a lot. "But don't let them know about the drugs, got it? You'll be out on the streets again in a heartbeat." I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Mom?" I called as I walked in the house. Brody was right behind me, clutching her backpack tightly. She was nervous of being turned away. I could feel it. She wouldn't be though. My mom asks about her. _'Whatever happened to that nice girl Brody? Why don't you ask Brody on a date?_'

"In the kitchen honey!" my mom called. I turned to Brody.

"Listen, just let me do the talking, alright?" She nodded and I went on my way to the kitchen. "Hey mom… uh… I gotta ask you a huge favor." I moved my arm behind Brody and guided her next to me with my hand on the small of her back.

"What is- oh. Brody? I haven't seen you all year! What's wrong?" my mom asked, coming over to us and noticing the unhappy expressions on both our faces.

"Mom, her parents kicked her out at the beginning of last summer. She's been living on the streets. She came home to fix everything and her parents moved away. She has nowhere to go…" I trailed off, hoping my mom would get the hint. She's a bright woman.

"Oh! You poor thing! You can stay here as long as you need to sweetheart. Come here!" My mom hugged her and I rolled my eyes. If she only knew!

"Thanks Mrs. Garwin," Brody said in a soft voice. "I really appreciate it. I'll get a job and stuff. I don't want to be a freeloader."

"That's a kind gesture honey, but don't worry about it right now. I'll make you something to eat. You look starved. Reid, why don't you show her where she can take a nice, long shower? Give her some pajamas."

"Yeah mom. Come on," I said, nodding my head towards the hallway. She trailed after me, saying thanks to my mom about three more times. Kiss ass.

I led her down the hall into my room. She knew where it was. She's been in my room before. I smirked at the thought. I went into my drawers and looked for something for her to wear to bed. I know my mom's going to want to take her shopping. Any excuse to spend money…

"Reid… thank you. I know we haven't been getting along… but I really do appreciate it." Her voice was soft and I turned to see she was looking at my floor.

"Yeah… uh, no problem. Here," I said and handed her a t-shirt and some boxers.

"Thanks." She threw her backpack over her shoulder and took the pajamas from me.

"You can stay in the guest room. And you can use my bathroom," I told her since the guest room is right next to my room. I led her into the bathroom. "The other door goes into the guest room. I'll put your stuff in there for you." So you can't pull drugs out and do them in my house. I know what she did in the bathroom at Nicky's. I know why her nose started bleeding. I'm not stupid.

"Do you have conditioner?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right there." I pointed to one of the bottles on the edge of the bathtub.

"I haven't used conditioner in so long," she smiled, touching her stringy hair.

"How did you… uh… take showers before?" I asked. Hey, I'm curious and I'm not very good at holding my tongue. Brody blushed and looked around the bathroom.

"Well… I didn't usually. Sometimes I snuck into gyms or motel rooms or something, but that didn't usually work. Shannon let me use his shower when I worked. But most of the time I went into a gas station bathroom or something and used hand soap to clean my hair. Like… today I did that…" Wow. That sucks.

"Oh… well. There's everything you need." I took her bags from her and she eyed them longingly. I have every intention of going through them. I used my free hand to take out a towel for her, then turn on the shower before walking into the guestroom and closing the door behind me.

I sat on the bed and tossed her backpack on the floor, then opened her messenger bag. Wow, she has a lot of crap in here. I carefully emptied the bag's contents. Most of it was dirty clothes. Then there was a toothbrush and a tiny thing of toothpaste. Pictures. She carries pictures around with her? Didn't think runaways took things like that. I flipped through them. I was in some of them. A lot of them were of her and Kate. Some of her family. Me and the boys. One of her and Caleb. I scowled at that one.

He'd wanted her so bad. _'You only want her because I do,' _he'd say. She was the only thing that I feel like I ever beat Caleb for. _I_ got her virginity. Not Caleb. She turned _him_ down. I won her. Then she went with him for a while. But she came back to me. That was the icing on the cake. Of course I didn't say anything at the time, but now I felt like rubbing it in his face next time we got into a fight. It's the only time I've ever won against _perfect_ Caleb.

I put the pictures and clothes and other crap beck into the big pocket then flipped the bag over, unzipping the smaller pocket in front. That's where the drugs were before.

Sure enough, I found what I was looking for. I was careful. I don't want to get stabbed with some dirty needle. There were three of them. One was empty and I scowled. I looked at the rest. Cocaine. A small bag of it. It was in a bigger bag with a razorblade and a thin straw. I found a bottle of Robitussin too. Just when I thought that was it I found a zip lock bag with two white pills in it. Extacy I think…

"Jesus Brody…" I muttered to no one. I'm not sure what to do with this stuff. Leave it? Hide it? Throw it out? Well, she isn't going to do it in my house, that's for damn sure.

I took the drugs and went into my room. I looked around, trying to figure out where to hide them. I really should just get rid of them…

**-Brody's POV-**

I changed into the clothes Reid had given me and went into the guestroom finding my bags in there. My backpack was on the floor and my messenger bag was on the bed. I sat down next to it, running my fingers over the cheap material of the front pocket. I licked my dry lips. My index finger and thumb clutched the zipper.

"Hey, you want some food?" Reid asked, opening the door. I gasped and quickly ran my hands through my hair. "What were you doing?" he asked suspiciously, letting himself in.

"N-nothing. I'm really not that hungry. I think I'll just-"

"Brody," Reid hissed. He shut the door behind him. "Are you serious? Get up." He didn't wait for me to get up on my own, but yanked my arm so I was standing and pushed me over to a full-length mirror on the closet door. He stood behind me and made me face the mirror, grasping my shoulders tightly.

His hands quickly left my shoulders though and lifted up my shirt. "Reid!" I yelled in surprise, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh relax. That's not what I'm doing. Not like it's anything I haven't seen anyway…." He mumbled the last part. I scowled. My body involuntarily shivered when Reid's rough fingertips traced over my ribs lightly. "Look at yourself. That's not healthy." I started at my refection. I didn't see anything wrong with my weight. I could lose the fat on my thighs…

"I'm fine Reid," I said, gently pushing his hands away from my body and pulling his shirt down.

"Don't be so stupid Brody! Listen, you're going to go out there and eat whatever my mom made you. And you're going to like it." I looked at him with wide eyes. Is he seriously mad because I don't want to eat? Last time I checked he didn't give a shit about me.

"I thought you didn't care?" I asked him bluntly. He just gave me a hard look and set his jaw. "I'll eat," I caved. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pushed me forward and into the hallway.

"Oh, Brody. Here I made you some mashed potatoes and I warmed up some of the teak we had last night. Reid, there's some for you there too." Mrs. Garwin, or Anita said as we walked into the dining room. I remember her telling me once shortly after I met her 'Please, call me Anita. Mrs. Garwin makes me sound old'. Well her plastic surgery certainly didn't make her look old. Not that I have anything against plastic surgery. It was just an observation.

The room was much larger then necessary. Especially for a family that was barely ever home. Between Reid boarding at school and his parents on their constant business trips, the house must be empty most of the time. Far too extravagant indeed.

I sat in front of one of the plates of food, staring down at it. Anita settled herself into the chair across from me with a cup of tea while Reid sat at the head of the table. There was silence as I stared at the food and stabbed at it with my fork.

"Brody, aren't you hungry dear?" Anita asked. I snapped out of it and looked up at her, catching Reid's glare as I did so. "You're wasting away."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I have my mind on something… I wasn't thinking." I swallowed and looked back down at my plate. I scooped up a small amount of mashed potatoes and slowly put them into my mouth. "This is really good," I told her. The woman smiled and stood up, tea in hand.

"Well, I'm going to go into your father's study and tell him Brody's staying for a while. Eat up." With that she made her way out of the dining room and I was left alone with Reid, who'd almost finished his plate of food.

"What're you, anorexic? Eat," he snapped. I frowned and scooped a larger mouthful into my mouth. Potatoes. Potatoes are carbohydrates. Carbs turn into fat. Fat goes to my thighs. And my stomach.

I finished the potatoes and stared at the steak. Red meat. Red meat is fattening. I took a deep breath and picked up my knife, cutting into my steak. It was nice to feel my stomach filling, but at the same time I wanted to spit the food out of my mouth and hide it in napkins.

Reid finished is food and pushed his plate away. I could feel him watching me like a hawk. I didn't look up at him until I finished the last bite of the steak. As soon as I did that, he stood up and walked into the kitchen, leaving his plate on the table. Probably for his mother to clean up after him. I sighed and shook my head, taking his plate and mine into the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher.

I saw him through the sliding glass door on the small patio outside. He was leaning over the railing and smoking a cigarette. I slid the glass open and stepped outside with him. It was a nice night. You could see the stars and moon pretty clearly.

"What do you want?" he asked. I shrugged when he glanced at me. Sighing, he handed me his cigarette. I smiled and took it, inhaling deeply while I watched Reid take another out of his pack and light it.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked him. I really don't understand why. I know I never should've opened my big mouth and told him how I felt last year, but does he really need to be so mean to me over it? Couldn't he just pretend it never happened?

"I don't _hate_ you," he said simply. There was a long silence as we sat outside smoking in the night. "I just don't get why you had to say… _that_. I mean, everything was great until you did that."

"Well _sorry_! If I knew you'd stop talking to me over it I would've kept it to myself."

He looked over at me sharply. "I wish you had."


	10. So Sick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long! Okay, someone asked if Reid and Sarah slept together in this story. No they didn't I was referring to Reid sleeping with Brody behind Caleb's back. Not Sarah. Because Caleb still liked Brody in junior year which is when Reid started sleeping with her again. I probably should've made that clearer. And to my lovely fans, I'm sorry I keep writing new stories, but I need a break from The Covenant sometimes. I just started a Jeff Hardy story… well sort of. I actually started it a long time ago, but I pretty much rewrote it. I have four stories now. But I can handle it, so don't worry. Song is 'I'm So Sick' by Flyleaf.

* * *

**The Life Ruiner by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 10: So Sick**

**-Brody's POV-**

It was midnight and I was lying in the bed of the guestroom. Everyone had gone to sleep except Reid. Sounds like he's playing a videogame in his room. It's so loud. Every once in a while I'd hear him curse and the slam of plastic on the hard wood floor.

I crawled out of bed and made my way into the bathroom, first locking the door behind me, then locking the door that led into Reid's room. I don't know how I feel about sharing a bathroom with him. He'll probably molest me while I'm in the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, lifting my shirt up. I could feel the fat clinging to my bones. My stomach was still full of the food Anita had fed me. I couldn't sleep like this.

I grabbed the toothbrush I'd stolen from CVS and lifted the toilet seat. Crawling on my knees I put the toothbrush between my teeth, tying my hair up in a loose bun before taking the toothbrush in my hand again. I looked at the green toothbrush and stuck the handle down my throat, praying my gag reflex would work. I coughed a few times and pulled the saliva covered handle out of my mouth a bit so I didn't choke. I tried again a little more successful this time. But I still felt the food.

I shoved the toothbrush back down my throat, this time far enough to get me to puke a good amount of the food out. I coughed a few times then puked again. I dropped the toothbrush on the floor and groaned, using toilet paper to wipe my mouth. I tossed it in the toilet and leaned back again the bathtub. I caught my breath, feeling the stinging sensation of my throat. I inhaled deeply and pulled my elastic out of my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders.

I stood up a minute later, grabbing my toothbrush and rinsing it off under the sink. I flushed the toilet then brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror again and sighed, relieved that I didn't feel like a thousand pounds anymore. I unlocked both doors and made my way back into the guest room.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Fuck!" I hissed as my car exploded into a wall. You Lose came across the screen in big red letters. In the background my car was in flames on the racetrack. "Lame," I muttered, tossing my controller on the floor then hitting the switch in the back of my system. I shut the TV off and pushed myself further onto my bed, but before I lay down, I heard something from the bathroom.

Frowning, I got off my bed and made my way to the door. I could see the light coming from the crack under the door. I got close, trying not to breathe loudly so I could hear. Coughing. Gagging. What sounded like water being dumped into the toilet. She's puking. I scowled and went back over to my bed.

_She wasn't puking. She was just… whatever. She never did that._ I was trying to convince myself. But it wasn't working. Deep down, I know what she does every time she eats. She did it last year. Always _'Be right back. I've gotta use the bathroom'_ right after she ate. A few times, I followed her to the bathrooms and I could hear her doing it. I bit down on my lower lip and squeezed my eyes shut. I know everyone had an idea that she did it,, but I knew and I never said anything. What else would she be doing? She's bulimic. She has been since junior year.

No she isn't. Don't be stupid. She's just sick… 

**-Brody's POV-**

Four hours later I lay awake in the bed, staring at the ceiling. I was in a cold sweat. My body was racking with shivers and my heart was pounding. I gripped the bedspread tightly then released the fabric, only to repeat this action a few more times.

I could feel the beads of sweat on my forehead. My blood was itching. My fucking _blood_. I need to get high. I can't sleep. I need _something_…

I got up and went over to where I'd hung my messenger bag on the doorknob of the closet and carried it over to my bed. I sat down and hastily unzipped the front pocket. I moved my hand around carefully, looking for the needles but I never found them. I began panicking and dumped the entire bag on my bed. Nothing!

Reid…

He wouldn't go through my bag though.

What am I saying? That's such a Reid thing to do.

But if he did that, that meant he cared, didn't it?

No. He's just trying to make me miserable.

I ran my shaky hands through my hair and sat against the wooden headboard, hugging my knees to my chest and resting my head on my knees. My teeth chattered loudly as chills racked my body. This is going to be a long night.

**-Kate's POV-**

"Hey, Reid?"

"Yeah…" 

"It's Kate."

"Oh. I suppose you want to talk to Brody?" 

"Actually I was wondering if I could come over to talk to her?"

"_Whatever."_

"Okay, bye." I closed my phone and looked over at Pogue who was staring at the TV. "C'mon. Let's head over to Reid's." He switched the TV off and we went outside, getting into his dad's car. I refuse to get on that bike with him.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Hey, wake up," I said, shoving Brody's shoulder. She was sleeping against the headboard with her knees pulled up to her chest. Didn't look all that comfortable. Then I noticed the shit all over her bed. Her empty messenger bag was on the floor. She was looking for her drugs. I frowned, pissed off. I told her she wasn't going to do drugs in my fucking house. "Wake up!" I said in a much more forceful tone this time. She jumped, startled and sat up straight, looking up at me with tired eyes. "Nice mess you made here. What were you doing?" I asked in a bitter tone.

"Huh...? Oh… I was looking for something… I lost some money."

"Bullshit." I snapped. I grabbed her chin forcefully. "I said don't do them in my house didn't I?" She nodded, looking pretty frightened. "I got rid of them, so forget about it anyway." I told her, releasing her chin and backing away. "Kate's coming to see you." With that I walked out of the room and into mine.

I slammed the door and locked it. I stood against it and clenched my fists. Deep breaths. Deep breaths. I could feel the sweat on my forehead. That just wasn't going to fly…

I harnessed my power, catching a glimpse of my black eyes in my wall mirror. I used to shatter it, immediately feeling better. But it wasn't enough. I sent my TV to the ground. My DVD shelf came tumbling down to the ground. The movies all started flying around the room along with the shards of glass from the mirror and TV screen.

With a blink of an eye, everything was back to normal. I smirked and left my room, feeling great.

**-Brody's POV-**

"Hey sweetheart. Sorry I can't chat. I'm in a rush. I'll see you when we get back. You kids be good," Anita said as she rushed around the hallway, going in and out of rooms.

"Anita, quickly! Good morning Brody," Mr. Garwin, or Sam said from the bottom of the steps where he was dressed in a business suit with a briefcase in one hand and a small suitcase in the other.

"Reid!" Anita called to her son, wherever he was in this huge house. He appeared from behind me. "Your father's credit card is on the counter. You take Brody shopping. I'm sure you didn't have many clothes with you, did you dear?" she asked, turning to me with a smile. "There's food in the fridge. Stay out of trouble. Bye honey," she said, kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Yeah, bye mom," he said, wiping the lipstick mark of his cheek.

"Goodbye Brody. We'll be back in a few days," she said as she hugged me a bit too tightly and kissed my cheek too. Uh…

"Bye," I said softly. Alone. In a house. With Reid. For days? Sounds like a dream come true. Not.

"Anita, now!" Sam said sternly to his wife.

"Okay, okay!" she cried, running down the stairs with a handful of things. "Bye!" she said once again before the two disappeared through the door.

I sat on the sofa in the living room, pulling my knees up to my chest while Reid flicked through channels on the TV. The doorbell rang and he just sat there. Should I answer it? It's not my house.

"It's probably Kate. Go get it," Reid said. I sighed and stood up, trotting down the stairs and opened the front door. Sure enough, it was Kate with Pogue right behind her. She jumped through the doorway and wrapped her arms around me.

"Jeeze, let her breathe babe," Pogue said, squeezing by Kate and I and going upstairs. I heard him greet Reid and Kate finally pulled away from me.

"C'mon, we have a lot to talk about," Kate said, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.

"Not so fast Katy," Reid said, getting up from the couch and walking over to us. "Mother dearest wants me to take Brode shopping, and you _know _how I feel about shopping. So here. Stay under a thousand," Reid said, handing over his mom's credit card.

"Ooh, yeah!" Kate said excitedly, taking the credit card from Reid.

"Uh, I don't know if I feel comfortable with your mom paying for-" I started to protest, but Reid interrupted me.

"Listen, if you don't go while she's gone, she'll take you. And it'll be all polo shirts and cardigans. And I _know_ you wouldn't like that," he told me. I brushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Okay, fine," I said softly, still not completely comfortable with the idea.


	11. I Have Sunk So Low

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant

**AN:** Sorry for the lack of updating-ness. I'll do my best to make it quicker! Buut I was busy this weekend and then I started writing drafts for a Tuck Everlasting story and a Huck Finn (Brad Renfro… yum) story. I wanted to get them written down before I forgot what I wanted to happen in the upcoming stories. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews! I seriously love them so much, and all of you of course! Song is Fallen by Sarah McLachlan.

* * *

**The Life Ruiner by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 11: I Have Sunk So Low**

**-Brody's POV-**

"I don't feel right doing this…" I mumbled as Kate dragged me towards the cash register, both of our arms filled with clothes. I'd already gotten things from Hot Topic, Bebe and Forever 21. Now we were in Charlotte Russe. We hadn't spent near the thousand-dollar limit Reid set, but I still don't feel right. I'm mooching.

"Don't be silly," Kate shushed me as we dumped everything onto the counter. "Reid's mom would probably just spend even more money on you if she brought you herself. You know how she is. Shopoholic. Only she'd have you dolled up in Abercrombie and Banana Republic."

"Ew," I said, making a face. It was probably true though.

"Yeah, so stop whining. If someone offered me a thousand dollar shopping spree, I wouldn't think twice about it," Kate said as the cashier rang everything up. She handed her the credit card and the cashier scanned it, and Kate forged Anita's signature. Reid told her to.

Once everything was bagged Kate and I shuffled out of the store awkwardly carrying the loads of bags we had. "Shall we do lunch?" Kate questioned in a phony British accent.

"I don't want to spend any more of their money then I have to. I'm already going to be in debt to them for the rest of my life."

"It's on me," Kate said, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the food court. We got Indian food and sat down exhausted. "So, you have to tell me- oh, hold on a second." Kate pulled her ringing phone from her hoodie pocket and checked the ID, before answering it. "Hey baby." Pogue. "We're in the food court, why?… Oh. If you want I guess. Who are you with?… Just him? Okay well, I guess I'll see you in a minute. Bye." She closed her Razer and smiled at me. "Pogue and Reid are here. They want to come eat with us. I hope you don't mind," Kate said. I just shrugged.

"Reid and I aren't exactly best friends anymore…" I said sadly. You're saying, why are you sad, he's a jerk, right? But hell yes, I'm sad! I was in love with the kid! At least, I think I was. And all of a sudden he decides he doesn't want to talk to me anymore just because I told him? Men…

"I noticed. What's the deal?" I shrugged again. I don't want to get into it. Ever. Especially when he's on his way over-

"Hey baby," Pogue said, coming up behind Kate and kissing her temple before sitting down with a plate of food. Reid sat beside me and I stared down at my own plate, poking at the rice and chicken. I don't want to eat this even though my stomach is screaming at me to feed it. "Sup Brode?" Pogue asked, making me look up form my plate and smile softly.

"Nothing much…" I watched him take a bite of a greasy Johnny Rocket's cheeseburger and nearly gagged. I hate food. I really do.

I chanced a glance at Reid who had the same thing as Pogue. Burger and fries. He was watching me stab at the styrofoam plate. Don't sell him short. Reid isn't as stupid as he comes off. He knows. He knows I still don't eat. That was the easiest thing about being homeless. I barely spent money on food. More drugs for me…

"Eat Brody," he whispered. Kate and Pogue didn't notice being busy with their own conversation. I bit my lower lip and looked at my plate, putting a forkful into my mouth and chewing slowly. "And don't throw it up this time." I gasped and looked at him, luckily still unnoticed by Kate and Pogue. He must've heard me in the bathroom last night. Shit.

He gave me a knowing, smart-ass look, then resumed eating his burger, but I could see his eyes shifting over to me, watching to make sure I ate. I brushed some hair behind my ear and ate another mouthful of food.

"So, what do you think Brode? Wanna come?" Kate asked.

"Huh?" I hadn't been listening. I was too concerned with watching Reid watch me, and moving my food around, hoping maybe it would disappear. "Sorry… I was spacing."

Kate just laughed a bit. "Do you want to come to Six Flags next week with us?"

"Oh uh… if I get a job and get some money-"

"Don't be stupid. Do you seriously think my mom's gonna let me go without you? She'll pay." How is it that Reid can be nice, but make it sound so rude?

"Oh… okay I guess so then," I shrugged.

"Brody… are you okay? I mean… you're just… not right," Kate asked seriously. I shifted uncomfortably under all three of my former schoolmate's gazes. I know I'm different. I know I don't smile anymore. And I don't laugh anymore. And I'm not witty anymore. What's there to be happy about though? After you've seen everything that I've seen… been through what I've been through… you don't look at life the same way. It's like when I was at Spenser, I had rose-colored glasses on. But now I see the world for what it truly is. A dingy, disgusting place populated by horrible, shallow, superficial, heartless, greedy people.

"What do you expect? She burnt herself out," Reid decided to answer for me. Kate and Pogue both gave him a sharp look while I just stared down at my plate.

"Actually… I'm not feeling well. Could we go?" I asked, rubbing my face. It wasn't a lie. I was feeling withdrawals coming on. And I don't want to be in a crowded mall when my blood starts to itch.

"I guess…" Kate said unsurely.

* * *

I sat in Reid's truck with him in deafening silence as he drove down his street towards his massive house. Kate and Pogue had left together in her car, so Reid had brought me back to his house.

I waited patiently after he'd parked in the garage as he struggled to unlock the front door. "Stupid… piece of- got it!" he muttered as the door flew open while he turned the key and pushed.

I was scratching at my arms as I walked up the stairs and into the hallway.

"Hey, you better not be going into the bathroom to puke that food up," Reid snapped as I stopped in front of the room I was staying in. Damn it. See what I mean? He's smarter then he looks.

I just looked up at him and swallowed the lump in my throat then opened my door. I heard his footsteps follow me and I tried to shut the door behind me, but he pushed it open. "Cut the shit Brody. I don't feel bad for you. _You _ran away remember? No one forced you to- stop…" he cut himself off as tears fell down my cheeks, his voice going from sharp and mean to soft and almost uneasy. Reid was typical in situations like this. He couldn't handle girls crying, that's for damn sure.

I sobbed and sat on my bed, leaning my elbows on my knees and burying my face in my hands. "You're being-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, looking up at the blonde who looked more then shocked at my outburst. "Just shut up Reid! You don't know anything!"

He frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke before he could get the words out "You have no idea what I've been through! No idea what I'm going through! You and your perfect life! And your perfect family! And your perfect friends! You know what my family was like Reid? My dad didn't even know I existed! And my mom, she hated me! Nothing I did was ever good enough! I can't even eat because of her! 'Brody, you're getting so fat!' Every day she said that! I just wanted her to be proud of me for anything! Food makes me sick now! Even if I want to eat it, my body doesn't keep it!"

"Brody, I-"

"I'm not done! I left because I couldn't take her anymore! You were the only thing I gave a damn about and when you ditched me, I figured why stay?! So I left! I lived on the street Reid! I slept in boxes! In trashcans! In stranger's beds! I didn't want to, but I had to! Because I didn't have mommy's credit card or a gorgeous house to live in! I had to take my clothes off for money! I had to sleep with people for drugs! I-"

"You didn't have to start taking-"

"I told you to shut the fuck up! Reid, I've been through too much shit already! I've been beaten up! I've been mugged! I've been raped-" I choked on the last word and shook my head, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. I saw Reid's entire body stiffen at the last comment. "And I came back here to fix everything… and everything is gone." My voice was softer now. I sat back on the bed. "And you have no idea how much it hurts me when you act so bitter and cold towards me. I- I think staying here was a really bad idea."

**-Reid's POV-**

My entire body was still frozen from what she'd told me. Raped? Someone raped her? How many times had this happened…?

How could someone rape sweet, smiley Brody?

No wonder she took drugs.

"Brode…" I don't know what else to say. I can't find any words to comfort her. What do you say to someone after an outburst like that? Instead I sat down next to her and wrapped my long arms around her fragile frame. She tried to pull away at first but I held her in place. She was no match for me. So she caved. She collapsed into my arms and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

* * *

Have you ever stayed up all night with a girl going through heroin withdrawal? Well, I can now say I have. I must've been in the bathroom with her half the night. She still was crying, on and off now. But now it was worse. She was shaking violently. Puking. She must've puked about seven times. I held her hair back for her and got her some water.

"It's not me Reid. I'm not trying to puke. It's… I need some… I need my drugs." That's what she'd stuttered out after the second time she'd puked.

"I know Brode," was all I said. I almost considered giving her one of the needles. But I didn't No way. I must be crazy to even consider it. But now I was staring at her while she slept in my bed with me. She was still shaking. Shivering. I could hear her teeth. She had the comforter up around her but it didn't matter. Her hair was matted to her face from the cold sweat she was in. Her face looked sickly and she had popped blood vessels from throwing up with a near empty stomach. She looked… awful.

But now… I really did want to help her. This wasn't just some pity game anymore. I _needed_ to help her.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you?" I muttered as I clicked my bedside light off and wrapped my arms around her. This was the first time I realized how serious this situation is. She's so thin. She could seriously die from this. All for what? Just to spite her mom? God Brody…


	12. Cold Tukey

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant.

**A/N: **Sorry for the very LONG wait. By the way, I'm looking for a co writer for a new Reid/ OC story, that is going to have a VERY different plot. Check out my forums for more details if you're interested. I write a lot faster with a co writer, speaking of, I'm co writing a story on Purpleangel's account with Rosie called 'To The Fatefully Departed'. Check it out. The song is 'Cold Turkey' by John Lennon... also known as God number two... George is number one.

* * *

**The Life Ruiner by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 12: Cold Tukey**

**-Pogue's POV-**

"Hello?" I was still half asleep when I answered Kate's phone and not too thrilled with being woken up by it. She never shuts the damn thing off.

"_Hey man, is Kate there?_" Why the fuck is Reid calling Kate at eight thirty in the morning.

"Yeah... why?"

"_Brody's fucking having withdrawals. I just think if Kate came over she'd feel more comfortable. I don't know what to do. She's got a fever and shit and she was up like all night shaking and sweating_." Oh yeah.

"Shit. Okay dude, don't worry about it. I'll wake her up and we'll be over a-sap."

"_Thanks man_." I flipped the phone shut and lay on my back, releasing a long breath. Man. This sucks. It's so hard to even imagine Body being a drug addict. She always used to be so happy and funny. Poor thing.

"Baby, wake up," I muttered, shaking Kate's shoulder next to me. She stirred and opened he gorgeous eyes. God, I love her.

"Mmmm... it's too early." Kate rolled over and I laughed a little at her. She's such a damn princess.

"I know babe but Reid called and he needs some help over there with Brody. She's having withdrawals and he's freaking out." In five seconds flat Kate was up, dressed and ready to walk out the door. I groaned and fell back onto my pillows.

**-Kate's POV-**

"Here, drink this. It should make you feel better," I said, offering Brody a steaming cup of tea. I really have no clue if it's going to help o not. I just know when I'm sick, my mom brings me tea and it helps. But body doesn't have some traditional cold or flu now, does she? Shit.

"Th-thanks," she said through chattering teeth. It was painful to see he like this. Curled up in a comforter in eighty-degree weather on the sofa, sweating and shivering at the same time. Her skin was pasty and her hair was sticking to her forehead. "Do you wanna take a bath or something?"

A wave of chills rushed over her body and she nodded though them. "Okay." I went into the bathroom and began running the tub. I loaded it with bubbles because I planned on staying in here with her in case she needed help or passed out or something but, I know Brody has no problem with being naked, I'd feel kind of weird sitting here and staring at her hoo-hoo.

Once it was finished, I got up and went back into the living room. She pushed the comforter from around her and awkwardly tried to get to her feet. I slung one of her arms ove my shoulder and I could feel the shakes pulsing though her body. She was soaked in cold sweat on top of this. "Okay, we can do this-"

I spoke too soon. Every time she shivered her legs gave out and she doesn't weigh much, but I can't support her all the way down the hall. I fell over onto the cough with her. "Shit," I hissed under my breath. "Guys, I need help!"

In a few seconds, Reid and Pogue came into the room, looking stressed. They both calmed a little when they saw the predicament I was in and Reid walked over and helped me out from where my arm was stuck under Brody. "What the hell were you trying to do?" he asked.

"She wants a bath. I need help getting he into the bathroom." Reid raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head before he scooped Brody up into his arms almost effortlessly and headed down the hall with her.

"Weakling. She probably only weighs like ninety pounds," Pogue said, nudging my shoulder.

"Shut up. It's not funny Pogue, It's gross. She needs to eat something. She looks like she's about to die."

-Brody's POV-

Today feels like a dream. It doesn't feel like it's really happening. The most surreal thing was waking up in Reid's arms. I haven't done that in forever. I know it was out of pity, but still. It felt nice. It's probably the only thing that felt nice all day. My body is aching.

I hate myself for what I did. Why dugs? Why did I have to start taking dugs? All this should've been avoided if it weren't for drugs. I ruined my life. I blamed Reid for the longest time, but it's my fault. I ruined my own life. He didn't _make_ me run away or _make_ me take drugs or _make_ me strip for money. I did it on my own.

Reid sat me down on the closed toilet seat and I immediately hugged my arms to my chest, feeling freezing. I could see the rising steam form the bath and I couldn't wait to get in there. Reid closed the bathroom door and then stood in front of me. "Put your arms up," he ordered. He looked exhausted and I felt really guilty, knowing I was the cause of his sleep deprivation. His hair was messy and he had light bags under his half open eyes. He pulled the oversized t-shirt over my head

"I'm sorry R-Reid." My teeth chattered as Reid helped me into a standing position.

"What for?" he asked, looking confused.

"I'm sorry f-for putting th-this on y-you. I n-n-never should've come b-back." I had tears falling down my cheeks now and Reid shook his head.

"Don't. Not now. Relax okay?" He hugged my upper body into his chest and I don't even think my legs worked at this point anymore. I'm pretty sure he was holding me upright all on his own. My naked chest pressed against his (Reid always did like to wear as few clothes as acceptable) brought back memories I had wanted to forget at one point in my life, but now wouldn't sell for the world. "I was so pissed when you left. I missed you like crazy."

I laughed through shivers and sobs and wrapped my arms around Reid's middle. This is the first genuinely happy moment I've had in ages. My face pressed against Reid's bare shoulder and soaked his skin with tears. I felt him kiss the side of my head and he continued to hold me for a few more minutes before he leaned me against the counter and maneuvered the pajama pants and underwear I had on off. It wasn't awkward at all. It's not like he hasn't seen me naked a thousand times before.

He lifted me up again and put me in the water, my body warming up right away. I wondered if Reid was still attracted to me, physically at least. He hadn't shown any signs since I got back to Ipswich. I'm not even sure if he watched me at the club because he thought I was sexy or just because he was angry. "I'm gonna go get Kate," he told me, sitting on the edge of the tub and running his fingers through my hair a few times before he left the bathroom.

**-Caleb's POV-**

I sighed when I glanced behind me at Sarah. She was asleep in my bed and she looked beautiful. Like an angel.

I feel like such a dick.

I have the perfect woman right here in my bed and all I can think about is Brody. I don't still like her or anything but I can't help but be worried. I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of her staying with Reid, of all people after the way he'd been acting around her. I'm surprised I haven't gotten a phone call from the sobbing girl yet.

I stared at the small black phone on my nightstand, debating weather or not to pick it up and call. The only reason I'm not is because of Sarah. I know she found out about Brody being my first... everything and though she brushed it off, I have to believe she isn't all that comfortable with her around now. And I don't want Sarah to ever be uncomfortable around me, especially after all we've been though.

I can't just sit here and not know how she's doing though. She's been through too much. I need to be there for her. Regardless of what happened in the past, she's still my friend.

I picked my phone off on the nightstand and flipped it open sending a call to Reid's cell phone. It went to the voicemail after a few rings and I hung up and tried again.

_"What's up?"_ Reid answered, sounding half asleep.

"Well, that's actually what I was going to ask you. How is she?" Reid sighed and I heard some ruffling or pages in a book or a magazine or something.

"_Not in the greatest condition. She's having some pretty heavy withdrawals. She's in the bath now. Kate and Pogue are here. Last time I checked, her fever was breaking, but it'll come back._"

"Shit." I rubbed my hand over my face. "I should go over."

"_You don't need to come save the day Caleb. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, I'm helping her, okay?_" There was a bitter tone in Reid's voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He's so stubborn. He always has to compete against me.

"Whatever Reid. She doesn't have any drugs on her, does she?"

"_She brought some but I snatched them form her bag when she was in the shower. I hid them in my room. Pogue thinks_-"

"Get id of them. Seriously. Don't even have them in the house Reid."

_"Yeah... yeah you're right. I'll take care of that."_

"Okay well, call me if things get bad, okay?"

"_Yeah, bye._" He wouldn't call me, even if things got out of control. I'd be the last one he'd call. Weather he still has feelings for Brody or not, he's not going to let me look like the hero to her.

"How is she?" Sarah nearly gave me a heart attack when she spoke.

"God, you scared me." She smiled apologetically and I let my hand drop from where it had shot up to my heart. I've been extremely on edge ever since the Chase incident. They never did find his body... "She's not great I guess. Withdrawals."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's so sad... everything that's happened to her. Poor girl."

**-Reid's POV-**

I hung up the phone, feeling really aggravated. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to control myself. Caleb pisses me off so much! Why the fuck does he think he needs to come over here? I can take care of Brody just fine. I don't need hero Caleb to swoop in and save the fucking day all the time. Asshole.

My eyes flashed black and the book in front of me floated into the air, pages ripping out and flying around the room like a whirlwind. I head incoming footsteps though and quickly Used to repair the book. Pogue pushed the door open with two Cokes in his hands and sat down next to me on the bed, none the wiser.

"Find anything?" I looked down at the old, worn spell book that had been passed down generations through the Garwin line. Spells had been added and modified through the ages.

"A few things that could possibly ease the aching and the vomiting. And I think this one will stop the fever for good," I said, flipping through the pages and pointing to a fairly simple spell for fevers. Pogue scanned it and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that one looks good."

"I think I'll do it when she's asleep tonight, so it doesn't just suddenly feel like she's all better.

"Ty and I could come by if you want. Maybe we can even talk Caleb into it. You know, it'll soften the blow." I scowled. I don't want Caleb here playing M. Perfect.

"No, don't worry about it. I can handle it. It's not much. I'll be fine." Plus, I want to do it on my own. It'll feel so... good.

Pogue gave me a skeptical look and shrugged.

Don't look at me like that dude.


	13. Jealous Much?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

**The Life Ruiner by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 13: Jealous Much?**

**-Reid's POV-**

"Morning," I greeted Brody as she shuffled into the living room. She looked reasonably better. I did a few spells last night while she was asleep, which was followed by a bitching phone call from Caleb. But I managed a spell that should calm her cravings for drugs to a point, one that should get rid of the fever and chills and one that should settle her stomach.

She actually gave a small smile and made herself comfortable on the couch next to me. She took the throw from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. "I feel a lot better."

I smirked, knowing why. "Yeah? That's good." It took like two seconds for her to start crying. What the fuck?!

"Reid... I really meant what I said yesterday. I'm sorry. I really, really am..." she told me while tears fell down her face. Oh, come on.

"Stop crying, would you? Don't worry about it, okay? Come here," I said offering my open arms to her. She crawled into my lap and I hugged the throw around her shoulders and let her cry into my chest until she stopped.

"I'm actually hungry," she mumbled into my shoulder. She meant it as a joke but I didn't laugh. Not funny. She pulled away with a sad looking expression on her face. "Sorry."

"You're the only one of us who can cook so I'll take you out for breakfast." I kissed her temple a few times before grabbing her and standing up, putting her down on her feet. "Go get dressed." I don't know why I kissed her like that. That was dumb. She looks confused. It was an affectionate gesture. That's it.

I care about her. She wouldn't be here if I didn't. And hell, if I _was_ going to settle down with a chick, it would've been her when she told me she loved me. But I wasn't ready then and I don't think I'm ready now to devote myself completely to one person. Especially a chick with as much baggage as Brody has now.

**-Brody's POV-**

"H-has Caleb called?" Reid visibly stiffened at my question before scooping up some pancakes into his mouth without answering. I'm not stupid. I was close enough with both Reid and Caleb to know it was a constant competition between the two. Granted, it was a one sided competition, because Reid was the only one who cared, but I knew Reid saw me as his only triumph over Caleb. He hated being bossed around by Caleb and lectured, though Caleb was right most of the time. When I turned Caleb down to go and fool around with Reid, he finally felt as though he'd won something. He'd been the better one for once in his life.

"Why? He has a girlfriend you know." My jaw kind of dropped at the defensive tone in Reid's voice.

"I _know_... I _met_ her. What's your problem?" I wasn't asking because I was looking to steal Caleb away from Sarah. I just wondered if he still gave a damn really.

"I don't want you to think just because I turned you down, Caleb's gonna go running to you. He's happy. Leave him alone." He has some damn nerve.

"Reid, what the hell?! Why would you think those were my intentions? We're still friends! I don't want Caleb like that."

"Good because if you think a guy like him would go out with someone like you, you're crazy."

I slammed my utensils on the table and stormed out of the restaurant. Fuck him. I didn't do anything to deserve that. He has problems!

"Brody! Brody stop!" He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I'm sorry, okay? I don't know why I said that."

"Because you're jealous." It's about time I stopped playing dumb. "Before I left, every time I made plans to hang out with Caleb, you would try to get me to break the plans and used my feelings to your advantage. If you didn't care about me than why the hell did you always try and keep me away from Caleb?"

I've never seen Reid Garwin so speechless in my life.

**-Sarah's POV-**

"So, what are you girls doing later?" Pogue asked as he, Kate, Caleb and I sat together in a coffee shop near the Spenser campus. I kind of miss Spenser, despite the whole ordeal at the beginning of senior year.

"I was thinking about calling Brody. See how she's feeling. Maybe go over and help her put all the clothes we bought yesterday away. Her room's a mess," Kate listed, leaning her chin in her palm. "Sarah, maybe you could come? Kind of a girl's day?"

I don't know how I feel. Part of me is jealous of Brody because of her past with Caleb and her present. I mean, he obviously cares about her still, on hat level, I'm not absolutely clear. The rest of me feels like an idiot for being so envious. I mean, it is fairly obvious she's attracted to Reid, and Kate's even confirmed this belief. But I've always been a friendly person and she seems nice enough... and the poor girl obviously needs the help.

"That sounds fine. As long as she doesn't mind." Caleb looked at me strangely for a minute, but then smiled.

"She won't. Can I have Reid's number baby? Why don't you guys hang out with him outside of the house so us girls can hang out alone anyway," Kate instructed her boyfriend as she flipped through his Blackberry and punched Reid's number into her own.

**-Reid's POV-**

"Did you love me Reid?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes with a sigh. Shit.

"Yeah. I guess I did." My fingers pulled through my hair and I sighed again. I can't believe I just admitted that. "But I wasn't ready for it." I'm still not. More than I was, but not quite there yet. I mean, I don't even start college till the fall.

Brody had always been so good. The best. It's because we'd been with each other so many times, we knew what the other one liked better than anyone else. But it was deeper than sex, deeper than friendship and she was the only one who wasn't afraid to admit it back then.

"Reid, we can be together," she breathed out. God, shit! This is why I never told her.

I grabbed her by the biceps and made her look at me. God I can almost wrap my whole hand around her upper arm. "No. No we can't. We can't do anything until you get some serious help. Besides the drugs, I mean look at this! This isn't normal!" I displayed how my entire hand almost fit around her bicep. Gross.

"What do you expect Reid? I was homeless."

"Bullshit Brode. I know you puke after you eat, don't even fucking try and lie to me. I've always known deep down. Even before you left. You need to get help. Go to a clinic or something."

"With what fucking money Reid?" She was yelling now and a few people going in and out of the restaurant were starting to stare and whisper to each other.

"How about your drug money?!" her lips pursed when I yelled back. "How can you-" I stopped mid sentence when my phone started ringing and I sighed, pulling it from my pocket and flipping it open. "What?"

_"Jeeze Reid. Sorry. Bad time? I just wanted to talk to Brode."_ Kate. I'm actually glad she called. I'm over this fucking conversation anyway. I thrust the phone at Brody and she took it before I went over to the car.

**-Tyler's POV-**

"So what's your deal? You seem pissed off tonight. I thought things were going okay?" I was with Reid at Nicky's, shooting some pool while we waited for Caleb and Pogue. I guess Kate and Sarah went to hang out with Brody for a girl's night and so we decided to have a guy's night.

"They _were_ until she started getting all Oprah on me," he growled. A bit touchy about the subject, are we?

"I can't picture Brody ever going Oprah on anyone... _ever_. Are you sure it was her who started it." Reid sighed and chalked hi cue.

"I _might've_ been acting... kind of... like a dick." I hummed, hearing confirmation of what I was pretty sure the case was. "But she was asking about Caleb! Like she was gonna try and get with him again or something."

"Jealous much?" I also have the strongest feeling Reid's exaggerating Brody's interest in Caleb. Sure, they had a thing, but that was a while ago and Brody had always liked Reid, not Caleb in that way.

"Faggot much?" he mocked, shoving the side of my head. I smacked his hand away and scowled. I'm _not_ gay. Reid just says that because girls like to hang out with me over him because I'm not constantly trying to get in their pants. Though Reid's kind of stopped doing that since we graduated. Maybe he's finally growing up.

Plus, I have someone. A _girl_. He just doesn't know yet. No one does...

**-Kate's POV-**

"I might have to borrow some of these clothes," I told B while I folded a few shirts and put them in the empty dresser drawer. She looked a lot better today and claimed she was feeling a lo better too, though her spirits were a little down, due to some fight she and Reid got into over breakfast apparently. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Go ahead." She smiled as she and Sarah worked on hanging stuff in the closet. I'm glad they're getting along. I was worried there would be some tension once Sarah found out about Caleb and Brody's past, but she seemed to be taking it okay as far as I could tell.

"So, how long are you staying with Reid? Are his parents letting you live here?" Sarah asked. I was wondering the same thing. Was this going to be a temporary location, or what?

"I don't know. They told me I could stay as long as I wanted and are acting like this is permanent. I want to try and get a job, but if they'd let me stay here... that'd be nice." She had this slightly dreamy look on her face.

"What about your family? Are you going to try and find them or..." I stopped when she shook her head.

"I don't think so. Not after all hat's happened. I can't... I mean... it's just too much. They moved without me. I could be dead and they wouldn't even know and obviously don't care." Sarah and I both looked at the red head with sad eyes. Hearing the heartbreak in her voice was painful.

"What exactly... happened?" Wow, that was bold of Sarah. I don't even know the details of what happened to make Brody go MIA. But I was definitely desperate to hear the answer. I moved over to her bed, trying to sort through the accessories she had on her bed, some new, some from the bag she'd brought with her.

My breath caught in my throat when my eyes saw something they probably weren't supposed to. "Holy shit Brody!"


	14. The Reason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

**The Life Ruiner by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 14: The Reason**

**-Pogue's POV-**

"So... Brody's back, probably for good, huh?" I've been waiting half the damn night for Reid and Tyler to leave Caleb and me alone for ten seconds so I could touch the subject. I hadn't really brought it up. It seems like lately Sarah, Kate or the other two guys are always around. I _definitely_ don't want to say anything in front of Reid either.

Reid and Tyler were currently occupied at the pool tables while Caleb and I ate. So I figured now was an open opportunity that just needed to be taken. I just want to know what his intentions are. Is he gonna ditch Sarah for Brody? I mean, I really was under the impression that he loved Sarah but now that Brody's backing the picture...

"Yeah, looks like it. I mean, I don't think any of us are just gonna sit here and watch her go back to that shit life she was living." I nodded and sipped my soda. How do I say this without being offensive...

"So... what does that mean for you and Sarah?" I really like Sarah but I wouldn't be shocked if Caleb dumped her for Brody. I don't know if I'd be all that upset either. Sarah's cool, but Brody's Brody. She was always such a chill, cool chick. Well, she used to be anyway.

"It means that we continue our relationship as is." Caleb's eyes went intense. He was going to make his point clear, I could feel it. It's the same look he gets when he lectures Reid. "Sure, I loved Brody at one time. I'm over it though. I've _been_ over it. Why would I ever risk losing a girl as amazing as Sarah, as understanding and gorgeous and sweet as Sarah, to chase after Brody again, who's always been and clearly still is... well... Reid's?"

"Okay man, point made. Don't get touchy about it. Just making sure. Clearing everything up." He leaned back in his chair and shoved some fries in his mouth. I believe him. Caleb's never been a good liar and I know he loves Sarah. I just wasn't sure if he loved Brody too.

**-Reid's POV-**

"I'll be back. I'm goin' out for a cigarette," I told Ty, putting my stick on the pool table and heading to the door. I rolled my eyes as soon as I stepped outside and was practically pounced on by Kira.

"Hey Reid, got a light?" I hate when she does that fake ass voice. Trying to sound all sexy. But in reality she sounds like she sucked way too many dicks.

"No, actually," I blatantly lied, lighting my cigarette with my own lighter and shoving it in my pocket. The redhead scoffed and I smirked, until I noticed Aaron was a few feet away, watching the whole thing with a frown. He marched over to me looking more than pissed as Kira turned on her heel.

I really am not in _any_ mood to deal with this shitbag right now.

"Where's the whore Garwin? Bored with her already? Heard she was crashing at-" I told you I wasn't in any mood to deal with him. He didn't even get to finish before I cracked him in the jaw. It didn't take him long to recover and retaliate, catching me in the temple with his fist. Soon we were on the ground and I had Abbot on his stomach on the ground. I cupped my hand and slammed it onto his ear, fucking up his equilibrium or some shit like that.

But I wasn't done.

I want to fucking hurt someone right now, and unfortunately for Abbot, he picked the wrong fucking day to get in my face. I felt the Power taking over my body. I couldn't fight it. My adrenaline was pumping way too much. I just wanted to severely injure and mangle the dude.

I knew my eyes wee black as I pushed his face into the concrete, knowing full and well it was littered with tiny glass shards from broken bottles. He cried out and I grinned at the pain I was causing him. Call me sadistic but I've fucking had enough. I'm not even fucking nineteen yet and I have to baby-sit my sort of ex-girlfriend who apparently is bulimic and a drug addict with no house, no money and no personal belongings. And on top of all that, she wants to get with me. I have my own problems. I'm not about to touch her with a ten-foot pole.

"Shit Reid! Stop!"

**-Sarah's POV-**

"Brody... what is this?" We both turned to find Kate with a photograph in her hand, looking at it as if it were proof of God himself. I moved over to the bed and glanced at the picture, freezing when I caught sight of the contents.

Wow.

As if just realizing what we were looking at, Brody reached forward and snatched the picture out of Kate's hand. "Don't worry about it." Yeah, if I know Kate, and I do, she's not dropping this anytime soon, and frankly, I'm glad because I would really love to know what the hell that was.

She can't honestly expect us to ignore that photograph of her in a hospital bed with what is obviously a baby she's just given birth to.

"No Brody. Is that your baby? You had a _baby_?!" Kate couldn't believe it. She was in complete shock.

"It's... it's nothing okay? Just... it's not a problem anymore, okay?" Her eyes were filling with tears as she sat down on the bed and I felt the need to comfort her. My hand fell on the girl's bony shoulder and it seemed to break her wall down a little. "I didn't runaway, okay? My mom kicked me out when she found out I was pregnant."

Kate's jaw slacked and she struggled for words. "H-how come you didn't tell me?! I could've tried to help you then Brody! You didn't have to live on the streets!" There was a question burning in the back of my mind, but I thought it best not to ask since it certainly isn't my business. But... whose is it? It must be someone from here if her pregnancy was the reason she got kicked out. According to Caleb, he hadn't done anything with her since he was sixteen, so it couldn't be him, which relieved me beyond belief. The idea of Reid being a father briefly ran through my mind. And if it was Reid's... that would mean it has the Power.

"I was scared. I didn't know what to do. And so many people already said things about me... I didn't want to fuel their fire by being pregnant on top of a slut, boyfriend stealer and every other name in the book. Can you blame me? I tried to fix it on my own. I went to Reid and poured my heart out to him but Reid is Reid and God knows a relationship is nothing he could ever handle. Once he rejected me I just... there was no point in staying. No one wanted me around."

"That's not true. I didn't know where the hell you went Brody!" Kate looked really flustered at this point. And I feel _slightly_ awkward in the middle of this conversation.

**-Brody's POV-**

Well, the truth finally comes out. I'm so careless. I can't believe Kate found that picture. And just when things seemed to be improving. That was my dirtiest secret, the one I didn't want anyone to know.

Kate's eyes widened after a minute of silence and she gasped. "Does Reid know?!" I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. Are you kidding me? Reid can't know. Ever. "Is it his B?"

Why bother lying now? "It has to be. I wasn't with anyone else then." The two girls both had surprised expressions on their faces.

"Oh my god," Sarah muttered, shaking her head. "I can't believe Reid has... a kid. That's insane..."

"Where... is the baby?" Kate was cautious about asking the question.

"His name's Ashton. He's in foster care. CPS took him before we even left the hospital, saying I was an unfit mother." I felt like all the emotion completely drained from my body when I said those words. They echoed through my head on a near daily basis. I didn't want a baby, but I couldn't go through with an abortion and after you hold your newborn in your arms you just automatically fall in love. It was so hard to have him pried from my fingers only three days after he was born.

"You have to tell Reid." Kate's words made me jump to my feet.

"No! No way! I can't tell him! He would freak out! He can't handle it." I can't take his rejection again, not only of me this time, but of our baby? No, I just can't...

"Think about it Brody! Reid lives in a nice house! He has plenty of money! He could actually get the baby back and out of foster care! You need to do what's best for the baby." Kate was right. Everything she just said was completely true. But it was a lot easier then it sounded.

"Okay..." I had to agree. What choice did I have? I _did_ need to do what was best for Ashton and what was best for Ashton was Reid. Before the discussion could go any further though, the doorbell rang and the three of us traveled downstairs.

I opened the door to find Reid with Caleb right behind him. Caleb shoved Reid forward and into the house, looking less than pleased. Reid looked as if he'd gotten into a fight.

"This idiot got arrested."

Okay, so now probably isn't the best time to break the news to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, okay so finally the secret is out. I've been trying to build up to this and I gave a few hints. She has boobs even though she's thin because she was pregnant before. And the people at the home for unwed mothers knew her. They only take pregnant or women with children into their shelters which is why they didn't take Brody. I don't think anyone caught on though.


	15. Unexpected Proposals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant

**A/N:** I know, I'm an asshole. Sorry for the wait. Just lost it for a while. Thanks to everyone who still reviewed.

**

* * *

The Life Ruiner**

**Chapter 15: Unexpected Proposals**

**

* * *

-Caleb's POV-**

I was fucking pissed.

To say the least.

Reid's done a lot of retarded things in his life, but he's never gotten arrested before. This was just the icing on the screw up cake for Reid. I had to bail his ass out of jail, and Aaron's probably going to press charges, knowing him.

I can only hope Reid has some dirt on the guy to keep him out of the courtroom.

All three girls stared wide-eyed at Reid as he looked up at the ceiling, still seething. I have no idea what had gotten him so worked up outside of Nicky's but he really went overboard this time. What he'd done to Aaron can be considered assault!

He's so lucky Tyler's dad is a lawyer.

He may need one.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, exasperated as I stepped into the house and Brody closed the door behind me. I grabbed the back of Reid's jacket and pushed him up the stairs. I know Reid always challenges me, but he's not about to open his mouth after I just saved his ass.

"This _moron_ beat the hell out of Aaron. And badly this time. He clearly doesn't realize he isn't a minor anymore," I hissed, making sure he sat his ass down on the couch.

I hadn't even begun to rip his head off yet.

"God Reid! I know Aaron's an ass but you can't do things like that anymore!" Kate scolded, shaking her head and crossing her arms over her chest. The three of us stood before him, looking down, waiting for the explanation I had yet to receive. I'm sure it will be a classic Garwin excuse.

Brody was the only one who slid on to the couch next to him, turning his chin to face her. She winced and gave a little hiss as she inspected the damage on Reid's face.

He had a pretty nasty black eye and a puffed out lip. "Let me get you some ice for that," she offered, standing and disappearing towards the kitchen. My shoulders slumped as his eyes followed her out of the room, then they returned to his lap once she was out of sight.

I licked my dry lips. Was something going on here? I love Sarah, don't get me wrong. But it's always hard to see someone you used to have feelings for, _strong_ feelings for, with someone else.

What am I saying?

Reid isn't with her. He would've wanted to rub it my face if he were. Then again, apparently he'd been hiding... some sort of relationship that they'd had through junior year.

I frowned at all these thoughts as Brody returned with an ice pack wrapped in a dishtowel. She sat back in her spot and put the ice to Reid's eye, allowing him to take over from there. "Thanks..." he grumbled, leaning his elbows on his thighs.

I've never seen such a... motherly gesture from Brody before. It's kind of weird.

Kind of the way I'd always wanted her to be, but with _me_.

**-Kate's POV-**

Okay, as dumb as Reid is, and as pissed as I am that he went and got himself arrested, I'm melting right now, watching Brody take care of him like that. So cute!

I'm having a total girl moment, trying not to squeal. I can't help but look at Sarah and see she was fighting the same smile. Wouldn't it be perfect? After finding out they have a baby, wouldn't it just be perfect if they ended up together, and she could tell him, and they could get the baby and live happily ever after?

I'm not stupid. Nothing's ever that perfect.

She's going to have to finally come clean with it, and soon, because unbeknownst to her, this baby inherited Reid's power, and clearly the child can't be left with foster families. I just hope we don't have to force her to tell him. And of course, Reid; he'll probably blow up! Not only is his child, who's carrying on his bloodline with some random family, but she also never told him she was pregnant, and… he's undoubtedly not prepared to be a father.

But for now, watching Brody hold the ice pack to Reid's eye, brushing some of his hair out of the way is just too adorable.

I can't imagine what Reid did to Aaron to land him in jail. It must've been a nasty fight. Nicky usually breaks it up before any real damage is done.

I know Aaron.

He loves pushing Reid's buttons. And I can't help but wonder if the fight had anything to do with Brody.

**-Brody's POV-**

I was getting nervous as I sat here next to Reid. He was shaking. Caleb really needs to shut up. He's been chewing him out for the past ten minutes and it just needs to stop before—

Reid shot up from his seat and whipped the ice pack in to the wall, right against a framed photograph from his parents' wedding, shattering the glass and sending it crashing to the floor.

I saw that one coming.

Reid lost it. He shoved Caleb backwards by the chest and immediately, I got up and jumped in front of him, wrapping my arms around his waist, trying to make sure he kept his distance.

"Get out! Get out Caleb!" I yelled, trying to avoid this fight Reid was going to start. Or finish. I'm not quite sure how to label it.

Sarah and Kate coaxed him out of the house, quickly saying goodbye and taking their leave along with him as I released Reid and watched him angrily pace the living room, pulling his hands through his hair before swiping a lamp from the end table, breaking the ceramic on the hard, wood floor.

I flinched as it shattered, knowing the secret I had to confess wasn't going to be revealed tonight. I wanted to know what happened; what had Reid done to actually get arrested, but now certainly wasn't the time to ask.

I bit my lower lip, listening to Reid mutter swears as he calmed slightly, his pacing slowing until he stopped completely, back to me.

Cautiously, I approached him. "Reid? Are you okay?" I asked, dropping my hand lightly onto his shoulder. His body was trembling and I suddenly got really scared, wishing Sarah, Kate and especially Caleb hadn't just left. I was scared Reid was going to finally blow a gasket.

**-Tyler's POV-**

"He's starting to ask questions. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up without anyone finding out." I sighed deeply, knowing the girl sitting across the table from me was right.

I had to drive all the way to Boston tonight. So did she. Separately.

And why you ask?

Because the girl I started seeing a week ago is Christy Abbot. Aaron's sister.

So you can see why we have to go to Boston for our dates and can't hang around Ipswich like all the normal local couples.

I feel like I'm trapped in Romeo and Juliet. Let's just hope there's no similar outcome. Pogue and Caleb, they probably wouldn't care. I mean, they don't like Aaron, but they wouldn't hold it against Christy. Not like Reid would.

And there's no way in hell Aaron would tolerate me dating his sister. I think he'd rather die.

"I know, it's getting harder. Luckily Reid's too distracted by Brody to notice when I'm not around." It was true. He was so absorbed in what was going on in his life that he hadn't even realized how often I'm 'with the family' or 'out running errands'.

Christy's eyes rolled at the mention of my best friend and his ex... whatever she was. She wasn't a huge fan of Reid and… well, I don't think there was a girl at Spenser who could've been considered Brody's number one fan. Even though Christy was a year behind me, still a senior at Spenser, she'd known Brody. Everyone in school had.

"How's that disaster going anyway?" the blonde asked, a hand combing through her pixie-cut hair.

"It's… well… a disaster. As far as I can tell anyway." I rubbed my temples at the mere thought of Reid and Brody and… everything back in Ipswich.

Christy's blue eyes were sympathetic at me, but thankfully she didn't smother and pour a bunch of overly affectionate gestures over me even though she could sense my discontent with subject.

I want to leave Just pack my stuff, pack her stuff, pile into my Hummer and just leave Ipswich and all its drama completely behind. We can go to Vegas and be happy all on our own. We won't have to worry about people trying to get between us or telling one of us we're not good enough for the other.

This isn't the first time I've thought about proposing this idea to Christy.

And it probably won't be the last.

**-Reid's POV-**

God, I hate Caleb!

I didn't fucking _ask_ him to bail me out! Obviously, the cops know who I am and they decided to call the golden boy when I told them my parents weren't in town. And of course, he has to waltz in with his cash, acting all high and mighty, treating me like some little kid.

The look he gave me when they released me is what really pissed me off though. It was this smug, superior expression, covered up by a disappointed one. Totally fucking annoying. He thinks he's so much better. He acts like my fucking father.

I don't need either one of them. I don't need _anyone_.

"Reid?" I sighed a little as she tried so desperately to get my attention again. She's such a tiny thing now, I could've easily gotten by her when she was trying to keep me away from Caleb a few minutes ago. But if I hurt her or some shit I'd feel like a total asshole. She's the only one who actually gave a shit and didn't just look at me with a disappointed or mad look.

"_Fine_," I snapped, and felt a little bad about it afterward. I looked her over for a second as she stood there looking a little uncomfortable. She was like a different person… but not at the same time. It was hard to explain; hard to analyze her. But right then and there was the first time I realized how much I missed her and why I liked being around her in the first place.

She could always chill me out. Whenever I was pissed she could get me to at least crack a smile. Of course, we usually had some 'herbal remedies' to assist. But still, when we hung out, everything was just cool. There was no pressure, no stress. All problems were ignored and forgotten when we were together. That's how I want it to be again.

That's how I _need_ it to be again.

I want to Use so bad right now. But I can't. And she's going to be my distraction.

"You wanna come to bed with me tonight?" I suggested. This trip down memory lane I was taking just holding her was making me horny, and I needed something to take my mind off of being so frustrated with Caleb. And fuck, I haven't gotten any in a while. "For old times sake."


End file.
